Taming the beast
by nightxxxlover
Summary: A woman close to both Barney and Tool shows up one rainy night and accepts an offer to join the team. She doesn't get along very well with a certain tall blonde after their first meeting years before when she was on leave from the army but maybe there is something more there that they don't see yet. Rated mature to be on the safe side I may end up changing it.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing nine o'clock and Tool was getting ready to close up shop for the night. Normally he stayed open a little later but the weather had been shit all day and he hadn't had a customer in hours. He was in the back room straightening up and could hear the guys bickering out front probably fighting over which bar to go to when they left.

When he finished up and started to headed into the front room he heard the door open and assumed Yang had changed his mind and finally decided to join them. So he was a little surprised to hear a feminine voice but shrugged it off thinking it was one of the guys girlfriends. He laughed to himself it was probably Christmas' girl checking up on him again. Rounding the corner he saw exactly who had joined the group and he definitely hadn't been expecting to see her. Last he heard from her she had left the army and was living somewhere in Brazil, doing a little security work for a snot nose rich kid that had a habit of getting in trouble.

At 5'8 she was taller than most women her legs seemed to go on for miles, and she had a fit tone body that you would expect from someone in her line of work. She had dirty blonde hair and sun kissed skin her eyes were a glowing amber color that mesmerized. Yeah Alex was certainly a looker probably due to her mother as she looked nothing like her father.

She also had a nasty temper and from the way Gunnar was eyeing her Tool knew that he remembered there last encounter. The damn Neanderthal was drunk off his ass and tried to make a pass at her. He had grabbed her ass and she broke his nose.

He chuckled as he remembered how Alex had shown up at their favorite bar to meet up with him and Barney only they had run late and Gunnar had already been there. Like most nights back then he had been high drunk and pretty horny since most girls couldn't get past his special charm to give him a chance. Alex was one of those women.

Alex stepped out of her car a black 1967 Chevelle. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scents of New Orleans at night. She looked up at the sign above the tattoo parlor door and realized how much she missed this place and the person that would be inside, she had stayed away too long. Tool and Barney were family to her she had known them both for as long as she could remember. Her father went way back with them he never told her just how they met but then most of what he did was classified.

Alex stepped into the shop though she recognized the faces couldn't remember the names of any of the guys but one Gunnar Jensen. As their eyes locked she got the feeling her remembered her as well. "Hey Guys is Tool Around?"

The guys did their best not to stare but it wasn't often women like her chose to keep company with guys like them. The fact that she was wearing skin tight jeans and a tiny black tank top soaked through and left little to the imagination didn't help. Finally Christmas broke the silence "Yeah he is in the back should be out any minute we were about to head out to the bar."

"Hey kid it's been awhile" Tool smiled "You know you really should come by more often."

"I know I'm sorry that last job was crazy I swear every time I turned around someone was trying to kill that kid, I finally got fed up and walked out the little prick deserves to get shot anyhow"

The guys laughed and Tool said "You haven't changed, still so compassionate"

"Hey what can I say I'm just a people person" Grinning she turned to Gunnar and spoke "Still mad at me? It's been five years."

"Lady I'm not mad I'm just trying to judge if you're going to hit me again"

Then he smiled and added "I probably deserved it anyway"

All the guys busted out laughing at that "I only wish I had been there to see Frankenstein get his ass whooped by a girl" road added

As Toll road and Christmas were taking turns teasing Gunnar for being bested by a girl Alex walked over to Tool and hugged him.

"So is this just a social call or have you come for another reason?" He asked

"Well both kind of, Is barney meeting you at the bar?"

Alex stepped into the bar behind Tool and tried to ignore the fact that Gunnar was staring at her backside as he walked. She sighed some things never changed well as long as he kept any rude comments to himself they were fine. Barney caught her up in a hug and spun her around as soon as he saw her.

"When did you get in town?"

"Just a few hours ago" She replied "I stopped and got a hotel first I'm staying right off bourbon."

"To what do I owe this pleasure then?"

"Well actually I was wondering if that job offer still stood."

He smiled and said " I could always use another good man"

Gunnar choked on his beer couldn't believe what he was hearing he knew that Ross had a soft spot for the girl but giving her a job? That was crazy she would just slow them down and he was no babysitter.

"What does Goldilocks here know about Merc work?"

Barney smirked "Goldilocks has years of experience, and was raised in this world she could probably even teach you a few things" "She's been a expert marksman since she was 15 since the age of fourteen and is skilled in several types of combat"

Alex turned to him "Relax Big boy I promise I won't make you look too bad"

He growled in response. So she pulled him aside and said "Look I know I'm qualified for this trust me I wouldn't take the job if I wasn't 100% sure. The last thing I want to do is put any of you in danger, especially Barney he is like a second father to me."

She winked at him "Give me a chance you might even decide you like me."

After that she could tell he loosened up a little because he went back to undressing her with his eyes.

She pulled up a chair next to Barney and ordered a beer from the passing waitress. About an hour and a few beers later Tool ordered a round of shots for everyone, which opened the way for a drinking contest between Gunnar and Yang.

What Gunnar was already too drunk at the start of the contest to realize was that Caesar was filling Yang's glass with water instead of Vodka.

Lynard Skynard began playing on the jukebox and Alex pulled Lee up to dance with her. Lee was spinning her around the floor right as the song was going off and his girlfriend walked in the door. At the look on lacy's face he could tell he was in for it. Damn this was not the way he intended on telling her his new teammate was an attractive blonde women.

The song ended and Lee excused himself from Alex to chase after his girlfriend who had turned right around and stormed outside.

Alex grumbled "Party pooper" Then grabbed the bottle of "vodka" from Caesar

"Hey this is water!" she yelled after taking a swig. "What gives?" Then wandered off towards the bar to get a real drink unaware of what she had just done.

As drunk as he was Gunnar was able to put two and two together.

Alex was sitting at the bar when she heard the guys start fighting. Gunnar and Yang were yelling at each other from across the table and Caesar was laughing at the chaos he had created.

Alex smiled inwardly as she watched the scene unfold still unaware of her part in it. I think I'm going to like this job she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since that night and Alex was having a great time getting to know the rest of the guys. She and Gunnar still spent most of the time swapping insults but they were mostly in jest. Toll road she wasn't quite sure what to make of and she learned quickly that he had some kind of complex about his ears. She had made the mistake of asking Lee about them within his earshot and he quickly became defensive. Alex made a mental note not to mention it again and left it at that. Caesar was just an easy guy to get along with and she had quickly developed a friendship with him. Yin yang and Lee were both friendly and polite and were probably the only two other than Barney and Tool she hadn't caught checking her out at some point or another.

She was putting the finishing touches on her new apartment that was over a small boutique when she got the call. Barney wanted her to meet him at Tool's shop asap it was finally time for her to prove her worth he had taken a new job.

"Our client owns a weapons manufacturing company based out of china recently his brother died and now his nephew is vying for full control of the business."

Gunnar interrupted "what so this guy wants us to take out his nephew?"

Barney turned to him annoyed "No and if you would let me finish I will explain"

"His wife was taken while on vacation in Rio, two days after her disappearance a package arrived on his doorstep it contained his wife's ring finger with a note advising him to step down as head CEO and recommend his nephew as successor."

"He suspects his wife is being held at his nephew's estate right outside the city we are to find her and enough evidence to bring down the kid and return her to her husband in the states."

"Sounds easy enough" Lee chimed in. "What's the catch?"

Barney smirked "It seems the kid has teamed up with a local Drug lord and has had his villa heavily fortified which is why our guy wasn't able to send his men in to retrieve her." "He is adamant that we take out all involved so as to deter others who might think of siding with his nephew in the future."

"That sounds more like it" Lee replied

"We leave at first light tomorrow." Barney said as he walked towards the back of the warehouse.

"Well guys you heard the boss lets saddle up" Lee jumped up from the crate he had been sitting on and followed after him.

Alex hated the thought of going back to Brazil, it was much too hot for her taste the heat had of way of getting to your head and making it feel as if as if everything was moving in slow motion. She sighed hopefully it wouldn't take more than a day. She headed out to get her gear in order and took one last look at the hulking blonde in the corner cleaning a gun. She didn't look forward to spending half the day tomorrow cooped up in a plane with someone so crude and obnoxious. Oh well at least she got along with everyone else besides she planned on bringing her iPod to keep her distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

The night before they left Alex had planned to meet up with Barney at the hanger where he was checking everything on the plane to make sure it was flight worthy and ready for in the morning. As she pulled up in her old chevelle she saw none other than Gunnar leaving on his bike they locked eyes as he passed her. She held her breath there was something about that man that almost dared a woman to try and tame him, but Alex had learned well in the past that that would be like playing with fire and she had no desire to get burned again. She had to be imagining things but she could've sworn she saw something akin to longing in his eyes. That was crazy she thought to herself almost laughable the only reason he put up with her was because of Barney. Sure he was attracted to her he certainly made no attempt to hide that but she knew his feelings went no further than that. Men like Gunnar didn't have relationships; they had one night stands here and there with cheap floozies. It usually never went further than that they only cared about the chase and lost interest once they got what they wanted.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed it was late and she needed to sleep but she doubted it would come to her tonight. So she got out of her car and walked inside where Barney was waiting on her.

She didn't see him initially but figured he must be inside the plane so she walked over and stepped in she saw him upfront in the cockpit and walked towards him.

"Hey kid" Barney called out to her he had his back turned to her but somehow he still knew it was her.

"Hey Barney, how's she looking?" She sat next to him

"Good she shouldn't give us any problems tomorrow. Listen I wanted to talk to you I'm glad you finally took me up on my offer but why now? It's been years since we talked about it what changed your mind?"

"I don't know I mean I miss New Orleans and I miss You and Tool but really I've just been feeling a little lost like I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I love what I do and I'm good at it that's not the problem. I just needed a change and needed to be around people that care I got tired of working for assholes."

"I guess I can understand that you know you're always welcome here kid. Is all your gear ready for tomorrow?" He replied

"Yeah all set"

He lightly brushed her arm. "Alright go home and try to get some sleep then"

The next morning she sat her duffel bag on a crate next to the plane to check one last time when Christmas walked over to her.

"You sure you're ready for this princess" he jerked his thumb towards the front of the plane where Gunnar Caesar and Toll road were checking to see whose gun was bigger. Yin yang just stood back shaking his head "It's not the size that's counts it's the accuracy that matters." They all roared with laughter "You only say that cause yours is the smallest." Road said as he pointed to Yang's small rifle.

She couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she looked back at Christmas "There is going to be a whole lot of testosterone on that plane." He laughed jokingly

She walked over next to yang patted his shoulder and looked at the guys "I have to say I agree with Yang on this one" Then pulled out her own small rifle It was a SIG SG 551 SWAT compact assault rifle. It was light with a front grip and ACOG scope. It was a gift from her father and she loved it. He had a small pink skull and crossbones painted on the side of the scope, and it was her baby she would never part with this gun.

Yang whistled and held his hands out as if asking to hold it. She handed it over with a smile on her face.

"Very nice" He stated

"See boys as any woman will tell you size doesn't mean a thing if you can't hit your target." She winked at Gunnar as she took back her gun and walked back over to her bag.

Gunnar stood a little dumbstruck watching the sway of her hips as she walked away. Did she just insinuate what I think she did? Yeah I think she did. He ignored the guys ribbing as he followed after her.

"Hey Doll, I will have you know I always hit my mark ok?" He stated seriously

She smirked "Sure you do big boy." Oh god this was going to fun it was so easy for her to get under his skin. Maybe this ride wouldn't be so bad after all.

Barney poked his head out of the door "Ok boys and girls load up"

An hour into the flight she could tell Gunnar was still annoyed with her. He caught her looking at him and started in on some lecture about why women were naturally the weaker sex. She snorted in a very unladylike fashion and turned her head away. The other guys all pretty much ignored him having no desire to get in the middle of whatever was going on between them. She decided to take a cue from them and turned on her iPod. Smiling as Gunnar realized no one was listening to him anymore and looked frustrated. Soon after she drifted off to the sound of Pink Floyd.

Yang looked over at the giant sitting next to him as something hit him.

"You like her."

Gunnar straightened up and coughed taking his eyes off the sleeping blonde across from him "What?"

"You like her I can tell"

Now it was Gunnar's turn to laugh "That kid really?"

"You've been watching her sleep"

He shrugged his shoulders "It's a nice view I mean look at those tits they're perfectly round."

Yang laughed at his crude attempt to distance himself from her and see her as more of an object.

"No its more than that, you like her. The way you fight with her it's different then the way you fight with the rest of us. You like her"

Gunnar shook his head "Are you sure I didn't knock something loose in your head the last time we fought?"

Yang just laughed "Denial"

Barney called back from the front of the plane "Everybody up we land in thirty".

Alex stretched as she stepped out of the plane. She dropped her bag to the ground and started searching through it. She pulled out her two small side arms and strapped them into the holsters on her legs. Then loaded her rifle and threw its strap over her shoulder. She then tied back her hair with a pink bow with skulls on it you could say it was her lucky charm.

"Could you be anymore cliché?" Gunnar asked as he threw a crate of weapons next to her, the crash startling her from her trance.

"Yes yes I could." She said narrowing her eyes on him "Maybe you could be a little more careful where you throw things next time."

He ignored her as he walked back into the plane she assumed to unload the rest of their supplies.

Yang shook his head as he watched their antics from his perch on the back of the jeep. His friend had been bitten by the love bug and had no idea how to handle it. This could end up very bad for everyone involved. He noticed Barney watching them as well and wondered if he saw what he did.

"Ok Yang Alex you two are going to go up ahead to the villa and scout it out I want to know how many men to expect and what kind of security they have. Meet up with us here" He said pointing to a spot on the map that wasn't far from the villa.

"We will head out with the rest of the supplies in the jeep later it should give you time to get there and find out what we need to know."

"Sure thing boss" Alex replied

"Right" Yang nodded

Then the two of them trekked off into the jungle surrounding the villa.

"Damn it's hot" complained Alex "This is one of the reasons I left Brazil I hate this heat. It makes even the easiest task unbearable.

"Just try to think of a cool place" Yang said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

As they approached the edge of the clearing that the villa was in they crouched low to ground. They separated Yang went to check out the back and she went towards the front. She counted about five men around the front gate which wasn't bad, but there was no telling how many were inside. They were heavily armed but didn't seem very organized; they were laughing and passing around what looked like a bottle of tequila. Hopefully they would be drunk later tonight it would certainly make things go a lot smoother. Yang appeared beside her and they silently acknowledged each other then disappeared back into the jungle to meet up with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Lift me up above this  
The flames and the ashes  
Lift me up and help me to fly away  
Lift me up above this  
The broken the empty  
Lift me up and help me to fly away  
Lift me up"_

_Lift me up by Five finger death punch._

By the time Alex and Yang met up with the rest of the guys at the rendezvous site the sun was beginning to set.

"So what did you find out?" Barney asked looking up from the map he had been studying.

"The Villa appears lightly guarded on the outside no more than ten soldiers, but they have a high tech security system in place." Yang started then paused.

"The second we get too close to the villa they will know." He added.

"Also I have some good news and bad news" Alex interrupted.

"I know this drug lord I recognized his soldiers his name is Dominic Rivera. The guy I worked for here in Brazil tried to go into business with him a few years ago. He wanted to start selling coke back in the states hoping to make some money on the side that daddy didn't know about."

At this Barney raised an eyebrow.

"What? I was against it but to him I was just hired help he wouldn't listen." She took a breath

"It didn't end well he lost the first shipment to a small time gang just north of the Mexican border and ended up way in debt to this guy. It took a lot of money and ass kissing to get Rivera to look the other way, and from what I understand Rivera still has his nuts in a vice."

"His soldiers aren't very skilled they are pretty much thugs with guns but most of them are seriously unhinged. Somehow Rivera got the idea to hire mostly cokeheads I suppose in some way he see himself as having more control over there type. He pays them in Drugs."

"You've got to be shitting me." Barney said.

"Well this should be interesting" Added Lee.

"Yeah from what I have heard Rivera isn't all there either. Drug addicts are the last people you should want working for you they aren't very reliable and can be highly unpredictable." She pondered for a moment not realizing the tension in the air.

"I think we should proceed with even more caution than usual. So what's the plan?" she directed her attention towards Barney.

Lee cleared his throat. "I think we should take out the power to get the security system down."

"No good I'm sure they have a backup generator." Barney put in.

"Yeah but it should give us enough time to get inside. If we can make it look like an accident then they won't suspect a thing. We can get the misses out and rig the place to blow, Should be quick and efficient." Lee smirked.

"For once you've actually come up with a good idea." Barney said slapping Lee on the back.

"Let's get moving team." He barked.

They were crouched just outside the invisible boundary that would alert their presence if crossed when Barney spoke.

"Ok Road has rigged a small explosive at the base of a tree that should take out the power lines. As soon as it goes dark Alex I want you with Lee and Yang you're going to find the wife and get her out."

"She is probably pretty shaken up a female might make her more trusting, if she becomes too much of a liability tranq her we need this to go smooth."

"The rest of us are going to go in just as quietly and place explosives in these places." He pointed to strategic places on the Villas blueprints.

They moved in view of the projected entry points and waited for Road to take out the power. When he did they took off for the house before the generator was up and running.

Alex Yang and Lee had barely made it inside the house to a relatively secluded spot when the power cut back on. She could hear someone cursing in Spanish from her spot crouched under some stairs. As the soldier rounded the corner she held her breath and slipped further into the shadows until he disappeared again. Lee nodded to her and she followed him up the stairs the old lady had to be somewhere up here. He stopped at the top and looked around the corner then signaled her to stop and whispered "There."

She looked for herself and saw one lone guard sitting in front of a barred door. That had to be it. Lee pointed to her smaller gun and she understood. She switched places with him and hit the guard in the neck with a tranq dart. Before he knew what had hit him he was out. To anybody passing once they were in the room he would just appear to be sleeping on the job. He gave her thumbs up signaling good job and headed towards the door, Alex followed with yang close behind her.

When they entered the first thing they saw was another guard's back Lee quickly snapped his neck and placed him gently on a sofa by the door. The woman they were looking for was on the bed in the center of the room with her hands tied over her head and her feet tied to the bed posts. There was dried blood running down her left arm from her hand where she was missing a finger and her nightgown was torn and slightly bloody.

Alex gasped this was always the worst part of her job seeing the damage that always seemed to affect the innocent the most. She moved closer shushing her as she went. The woman flinched and she knew would have screamed if she had not been gagged.

"Don't worry we are here to help." Alex whispered "Your husband sent us."

She began untying the women and noticed some blood on the woman's inner thighs. Alex was shaking with rage at this point but she resolved not to let it interfere with her job.

"It's ok you're going home now your safe we won't hurt you."

The woman was crying but appeared to understand as she shook her head.

When Alex helped her up off the bed carefully holding her arm to make sure she could stand on her own, Yang moved forward to hand her the clothes he had stripped from the dead guard she lost it and began screaming clutching at Alex.

"Shit, shut her up will you" Lee said through gritted teeth.

Alex quickly jumped into action and hit her with a tranq dart. The woman dropped and Yang helped Alex catch her. He moved to start dressing her in the soldier's uniform and Alex stopped him. Yang looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

Alex sighed "Those men raped her god knows how many times the least I can do is spare her from anymore unwanted male hands on her body. Give her some sense of dignity."

He nodded in understanding and stepped back averting his gaze as Alex deftly changed the woman.

Lee threw the woman over his shoulder and set out. He wasn't a big guy but luckily she was light. They made it outside no problem but once they got to the pool a few guards came around the building.

"Shit run Lee get her out of here!" Alex yelled.

He only hesitated a moment then took off for the woods his passenger in tow cursing the entire way.

The guards were already running their way.

One of them yelled in Spanish "Fuck they have the little American slut."

Oh hell no she thought to herself. She definitely knew which one she was taking out first. Lee took the first one and she expertly flipped over the second breaking his neck and simultaneously throwing him into the pool. She landed in front of her prize and decided his death wouldn't be easy. Yang stood back realizing she needed to do this.

She threw a few punches at him not really intending to stop him that way just wanting to let him know she was toying with him. Then she slipped her favorite knife out of its sheath and it founds its mark right in the center of his gut. She stabbed several more times wanting to make sure he didn't get back up then let him slide to the pavement.

She crouched down beside him and watched as blood gurgled out of his mouth and ran down his side. Yeah this man was in some serious pain but it would most likely be the actual explosion that killed him. Wounds like that usually didn't kill very quickly. She smirked then sarcastically saluted him stood up and followed after Yang back into the forest.

They had only been at the rendezvous site moments when the rest of the guys appeared. None of them looked any worse for the wear except for maybe Gunnar who appeared to have a small cut above his right eye.

No faster than they had reached safety Barney took the detonator out of his pocket and blew the place.

Alex gladly watched the place burn hoping the man she had left to die was still alive to feel the heat melt his skin from his bones.

Flames danced in her eyes and Gunnar watched thinking she looked a lot less angelic here basking in the glow of the fire that had engulfed the estate. Maybe she did belong in this world after all.

"There I think that should be sufficient enough for our client I doubt anyone survived that blast. I also managed to find some papers in Mr. Rivera's office documenting his arrangement with our guy's nephew."

Barney said then turned to look at her with initial concern seeing she had fresh blood running down the front of her shirt practically soaking it but quickly realized it couldn't be hers, as anybody that lost that much blood probably wouldn't still be standing.

"What the hell doll did you take a bath in blood?" Gunnar asked.

"No I had to use my blade to silence a guard." The she shrugged "I might have gotten a little closer than necessary but I wanted him to really see who was killing him." She added nonchalantly.

Caesar took a step back from her "Remind me not to piss you off….ever"

To which she replied unamused "You don't seem like the type of man that could piss me off the way he did."

Then turned and walked in the direction of the plane leaving the guys behind. Lee handed over the still sleeping woman to Caesar and began to fill in the other on what they had discovered about her captivity.

Gunnar hated men who abused women, he didn't have many rules but he never hurt women or children purposefully. Certainly never with the malice of forethought he knew those soldiers did. Now he understood her biting comment to Caesar and her dark mood.

He caught up to her not really knowing what he was going to say but feeling the need to offer some kind of comfort.

"Hey wait up doll don't you know better than to run off into the jungle by yourself?" he finally said

"Oh what is the big bad wolf going to get me?" She snorted.

"I wouldn't worry about that I'm the baddest thing in this jungle."

At that she laughed but then realized from the look on his face that he was serious.

"Wow you really are full of yourself aren't you?" She asked not really expecting an answer.

"No just aware of my capabilities." He replied. The rest of the way to the plane they walked in comfortable silence.

After what seemed like an eternity later they reached the small airport stateside where a group of people were standing by waiting for them to hand over the badly battered woman next to her. She slept the whole way which Alex mused wasn't that strange seeing as it was probably the first time she really slept since she had been taken almost a week ago.

Alex watched the exchange then wandered off into the hanger to her locker so she could change out of her bloody clothes it wouldn't do to leave here looking like a serial killer.

As tired as she was she didn't bother to check to see if anyone was around expecting the guys to be busy unloading the plane. She sat in front of her locker and unlaced her boots throwing them to the side. Then she slipped her blank tank off not noticing that she now had an audience.

Gunnar walked through the doorway to the locker room not realizing it was already occupied. Then he saw the blonde beauty slowly undressing and couldn't help but stare mesmerized. Every movement she made was graceful he noticed that she looked much more delicate and fragile than she had only hours before. Gone was the fiery succubus that haunted his dreams in her place was someone entirely different this was the side of her he doubted anyone saw, and he felt a primal urge to reach out and pull her into his arms keeping her safe from this world.

As she slipped out of her black cargo pants he wavered a little and she finally noticed his presence. Alex sighed inwardly couldn't she have any privacy? She wondered how long he had been standing there. Turning she looked at him uncaring that she was only in a bra and panties she was too exhausted to cover up.

Her gazed scorched him he held his breath finally breaking eye contact and let his gaze roam downwards noticing how nicely her white lace bra cupped her supple breasts and even further down seeing the curve of her hips and thighs. When he finally looked back into her eyes he saw a fire burning there. Did she feel the pull too then?

Alex saw the way he looked over every inch of her body taking it all in it made her ache in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. She had never wanted anyone this bad and it terrified her. She tore her gaze from his and turned around quickly dressing in her clean outfit of a simple white tank and blue jeans pulling on her boots once more.

By the time she had finished dressing and looked up the hulking giant of a man was gone just as silently as he had arrived. She put her head down in her hands hoping she had imagined his presence in the room. Pulling herself together she walked back to the plane to help the guys finish unloading everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex grimaced in pain as the needle hit a tender spot on her calf, it had been a week since the Brazil trip and she was marking the occasion with a new tattoo.

Tool was giving her a fiery phoenix rising from a pile of ashes to symbolize her new life here in New Orleans. She had been sitting on the table for over three hours letting him poke at her and it was beginning to actually hurt.

"Almost done kid" Tool said noticing her discomfort.

It wasn't her most painful tattoo she had a few others one of which started on the back of her right hip and went up her side to curl under her breast. It was one of ivy vines appearing to crawl up her side and had only taken two hours but was excruciatingly painful.

She looked up at Gunnar who had walked in half way through the session and just had to stay. The bastard even went so far as to make a bet with Lee who also just happened to show up that she would cry before it was over. God she hated him sometimes she couldn't believe she actually thought about sleeping with him only a week ago.

"What are you looking at Shrek? Don't you have anything better to do on a Friday night?" She spat.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be right now Doll." He smirked then asked "Who the fuck is Shrek?"

At that Lee busted out laughing "You don't want to know man."

"Ok kid all done take a look." Tool helped her off the table and led her to the mirror.

"It's gorgeous I love it thank you so much." She said hugging him.

Just then she caught Gunnar trying to sneak out of the shop while Lee was admiring her new ink.

"Hey where are you going Frankenstein? Don't you owe someone something?"

"Aww you're breaking my heart Doll." He replied

"Yeah pay up two hundred bucks just like we agreed." Lee held his hand out expectedly.

Her mouth dropped. "You bet two hundred dollars against me! You ass, oh I'm so going to make you pay for this one."

Lee snickered as Gunnar counted out the bills and handed them over.

"And here you go princess for your pain two hundred bucks go buy yourself something pretty." Laughing he handed the wad of cash over to Alex.

Alex got an evil smirk on her face "You know what I think I will."

She kissed Lee on the cheek and spun towards the door a little skip in her step.

"I will catch up with you guys at the bar later." She said without looking back.

"That was cold dude, real cold." Gunnar said still a little shocked.

Tool laughed shaking his head at their exchange.

About two hours later the guys were all gathered around a table at the bar, laughing over some past mission. Lee's girlfriend was sitting in his lap making it clear to every other girl in the room he was taken. Gunnar found himself checking the door every couple minutes looking for Alex wondering if she was ever going to show up.

Just when he was losing hope she came sauntering through the doors with a sexy smile on her face. Every man she passed immediately stopped what they were doing to watch her walk by but who could blame him. She was dressed to kill tonight. Wearing black leather pants so tight they had to have been sown on to her and a barely there blank halter top with no back. He wondered idly if this was his punishment.

Without saying a word she came to a stop right in front of Gunnar's chair making him the envy of at least half men in the room. Then she picked her foot up and dropped it on his chair between his legs fast enough to make him cringe in expected pain. She laughed and even though she almost crushed his balls he thought the sound melodic.

"Like my new boots Gunnar? They cost exactly two hundred bucks wouldn't you know? I just had to have them when I saw them I thought to myself Gunnar is just going to love these boots."

"Honestly I've never really liked shopping but it turns out it's a lot funner when you're spending someone else's money." She cracked up as his look turned sour.

"Hey lighten up big guy you're the one who made the bet."

He frowned in in mock distaste and took another sip of his beer. He would never admit it to her but these boots did look damn amazing on her. Alex laughed and ordered a beer from the waitress coming to bring the guys another round.

Then she noticed the woman in Lee's lap. This must be the one that was constantly calling while they were in Brazil wanting to know what he was doing. Barney had filled her in on their past. Apparently she had gotten worse since seeing Alex and Lee dancing he first night back in town. While she couldn't say she would have given someone another chance after they admittedly cheated on her, but Lee seemed genuinely happy and that was all that mattered in the long run. So she was going to try and make Lacy feel comfortable and make sure she knew that Alex was no threat.

"Hi im Alex, you must be Lacy." She smiled at the girl reaching to shake her hand.

"Lee has told me a lot about you I'm glad we finally get to meet."

"Me too I have to say it will be nice to know there is a woman in the group to help keep these guys in line on a job." Lacy joked.

They all laughed at that. Alex pulled up a chair beside Gunnar making sure he had a good view of her ass before sitting.

"Honey they don't pay me enough for that it would be a full time job in itself." Alex smiled carrying on a conversation with Lacy about Lee's annoying habits. She positioned herself in a way that Gunnar could almost see down her shirt. She didn't have to turn her head to know he was falling for it. From the look on Barneys face she knew Gunnar wasn't trying to get closer to get a peek.

Barney cleared his throat loudly and Gunnar pulled back quickly realizing he had been caught. After seeing the knowing look on Barneys face Gunnar shrugged his shoulders. Was anyone really surprised I mean she was hot, and he was Gunnar.

Alex snorted trying to hide her laughter and still look innocent in the whole thing. After a few more rounds their group had thinned out some and before she knew it, it was just Gunnar and her. She grabbed another beer and started humming along to the song playing, not quite ready to go home yet.

Gunnar was eyeing her intently.

"What?" She asked him annoyed. She hated being stared at.

"How did you get caught up in this life?" He finally asked.

"You're smart and smoking hot, you literally could've done anything else."

"It's in my blood from the moment I won my first marksmanship contest I was hooked. My father always spoiled me and wanted me to be able to protect myself for when he wasn't around. I started martial arts training when I was six and just couldn't get enough. I loved to see the look of pride in his eyes whenever I won another medal. When I graduated school I was offered a scholarship to Cal Tech but it just seemed natural to join the army instead."

He nodded interestedly. So she went on.

"Only problem was I hated the loss of freedom and no matter how hard I worked I was never given the same treatment as the men. After a few years I was over it and moved on. I did a few odd jobs here and there moving around a lot, then I met Wilson the guy I worked for in Rio and well you know the rest."

"Does that answer your question?" She added.

"Yeah I get it. For people like us it's the only life." Gunnar replied.

She smiled at his understanding.

"Want another beer, this one's on me?" She asked.

"Sure, I don't think I've ever had a woman offer to buy me a drink."

"You aren't trying to get in my pants are you?" He asked then smiled devilishly.

Alex laughed "In your dreams Shrek."

She hated herself in that moment, all she could think about was how sexy his lips looked and just how easy it would be to lean down and claim them with hers. She caught herself starting to do just that when she snapped out of it and pulled back turning heel and walking towards the bar.

She was waiting for the bartender to bring her the two beers she had ordered when a man probably between 25 and 30 sat on the stool next to her.

"Hey darlin"

She ignored him he wasn't unattractive He was about her height and looked totally out of place in the biker bar in his slacks and button up shirt. He was cute in a pretty boy way but he reeked of whiskey and she was in no mood to be picked up tonight.

"Hey baby whatever you are drinking it's on me." He tried again.

She sighed he wasn't going away easily.

"Actually I've already ordered two beers one for me and one for my friend over there." She said pointing at Gunnar who was watching them with curiosity.

"How about you ditch Scarface and come back to my place for the night?" He asked smoothly obviously not expecting her to say no.

Alex looked him up and down not hiding her revulsion then turned walking back to the table with her beers in hand.

Prince charming was not far behind her she was steps from the table where Gunnar was waiting, when he grabbed her arm jerking her towards him, in the process spilling beer both in Gunnar's lap and on her new boots.

"I asked you a question bitch." The drunken guy asked angrily.

"And I thought I made my answer quite clear" Alex stated.

"What the fuck has he got that I don't?" He continued

"Where do I start…well for one he has a brain which you seem to be lacking." She replied unimpressed.

She handed Gunnar what was left of his beer and after downing the entire contents he stood up with a dark look on his face looking murderous.

Alex would've laughed at the man nearly pissing himself in fear if she wasn't so pissed about her boots. He was literally cowering in Gunnar's shadow.

"How about you apologize to us before my friend breaks you in half and then go buy us new beers." She said

The guy stammered before quickly saying sorry then scurrying over to the bar. After he brought them two new beers Gunnar looked at him darkly and growled "Now get the fuck out of here!" The drunken guy turned tail and ran out the door.

Alex had to laugh at that forgetting her anger over her boots.

"Does that happen to you a lot?" He asked her

"Not as much as you would think." She replied

They finished their beers then shortly thereafter he walked her out to her car. She turned to face him after unlocking her door.

"I had fun tonight Gunnar. Thanks for chasing that guy off I could've handled it but still thanks." She smiled then yawned

"No problem Doll." He said his voice sounding like black velvet

"I should be getting home."

She turned to open her door when he pinned he against the side of the car and kissed her with a passion that she felt all the way to her core. She leaned into it kissing him back with an urgency needing more. He pulled her closer to him inhaling her scent. Her whole body felt on fire she had never felt so alive. If they didn't stop now she knew she would be powerless to resist and they would end up somewhere she wasn't ready to go.

She reluctantly pulled back from the kiss taking a deep breath before looking into his eyes. Which she quickly realized was a mistake his eyes were alive with desire and it only heightened her own making her want to fall back into his kiss. Fortunately his arms where still around her, her legs were so weak she was afraid she might fall if he let go.

Sighing she laid her head against his chest and they stood like that a few moments longer before she pulled away.

"Goodnight Gunnar" She smiled at him and got in the car trying not to look at the very impressive bulge in the front of his pants.

He stood and watched her drive off before getting on his bike and driving off in the other direction towards his place to take a much needed cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6

"What about this one?" Lacy called showing her the dress she had picked up from the rack.

"It's a little too girly for me, but I'm sure it would look great on you." Alex replied with a smile on her face.

"On come on step out of you comfort zone for once, you would look so cute and I know Barney would love it on you." Lacy smirked raising her eyebrow.

"Um what?" Alex questioned

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." She giggled

"I can see how close you two are."

Alex stood in shock a look of complete horror on her face.

"Oh god Lacy how could you think that? I've known barney since I was like 5 he is like an uncle to me." She spit

Lacy blushed then laughed again "I'm sorry it's just you're always with him I just assumed I guess I was wrong."

"Damn right you were wrong that's just gross!"

Lacy looked slightly upset and Alex knew she had gone too far.

Ahh shit Alex thought, she should have known better. This was what she was afraid of when Lee asked her to take Lacy out shopping for some "girl time". Apparently Lacy was still a little uncomfortable with the idea of her boyfriend going away for extended periods of time with a young attractive woman. Lee thought that if they got to know each other better it wouldn't bother her so much. She had a problem with saying the wrong thing at the wrong time though and females were so sensitive.

Alex's mind was spinning trying to think of something to say fortunately Lacy spoke first.

"Hey lets go check out another store." Then pulled Alex out of the store and into the adult store next door.

"No no no…no way, im not going in her with you." She protested

"Loosen up a little will you I know it's not the first time you've been in a store like this." Lacy laughed pulling her further in towards the lingerie side.

"Of course not but Lee is my teammate and friend I really don't need to have visuals of what goes on in his bedroom."

"Well just pretend you don't know who I'll be wearing this stuff for." Lacy said

"Like that will work." Alex said defeated "Fine but you only have 10 minutes so make it count."

She sighed and wondered idly if one could die from embarrassment. Maybe she could use this to her advantage. Then Lacy picked up matching Mr. and Mrs. Claus outfits and turned to Alex with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh definitely you would look so hot in that and *cough* I'm sure Lee will love the furry red banana hammock."

Alex smiled gleefully was it wrong that she was planning on using this information to blackmail her teammate. Possibly but it would be so much fun watching him squirm, wondering if and when she was going to tell the guys.

After dropping Lacy off back at her place Alex headed for Tools shop. For the past week Alex had been doing everything she could to avoid Gunnar. Tool damn well twisted her arm to get her to stop by the shop so he could check on her tattoo to make sure it was healing properly.

She pulled up and nervously looked around checking for Gunnar's bike when she didn't see it she breathed a sigh of relief and walked inside.

"Hey kid" Tool said then motioned for her to sit down. "I'm just finishing up and then ill check you out ok" The woman he was working on seemed relieved to hear he was almost done.

"Actually if you don't mind I'm going to grab a water from the back." She replied

"Sure help yourself, mind grabbing me a beer too?" He asked without looking up from his work. She nodded her head then walked through the door leading to the small garage he had converted slightly to include a bar.

After grabbing a bottle of water and the beer Tool had requested she turned around walked back towards the other room. She stopped on the other side of the door when she heard his voice. Oh god what was she going to do she couldn't see him now what would she say. She also couldn't hide in here eventually Tool would come looking for her. Fuck she wasn't a little kid why was she freaking out it was just one kiss she could handle this.

She took a deep breathe then walked through the door. It was hard not to notice the hulking giant that seemed to fill the entire room at once. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. So the little vixen had finally come out of hiding.

Alex quickly turned her gaze to Tool. "Here you go one beer."

"Thanks kid" Tool winked at her then walked over to the woman who was admiring her new tattoo in the mirror.

They spoke in hushed tones the woman giggling every now and then. Ugh really, Alex swore Tool had a new love interest every other week. He pinched her ass as she walked passed him out the door eliciting a squeal from her ruby red lips.

Alex tried her best to ignore the way Gunnar was staring at her. Finally Tool told her to sit on the table for a minute so he could get a look at her still healing tattoo.

"Looks great kid you should be able to stop putting ointment on it."

Alex jumped up hurriedly "Thanks Tool." Spinning around to grab her purse she ran smack into Gunnar Losing her balance and Falling backwards into the table.

"Whoa slow down there speed racer." Tool said with a concerned look on his face. It wasn't like her to act so jumpy.

Gunnar helped he regain her balance and for a moment their eyes met. Not knowing what to say and feeling a little like a deer in the headlights she just stood there.

Finally snapping out of it she bolted for the door "Sorry I really have to go I have some things to take care of."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Tool demanded

"Me why do you assume I did anything?" Gunnar asked just as shocked as Tool.

"Well after we left you alone with her at the bar that night she all but disappeared. Now I finally get her to come out and she freaks out when you show up."

"I didn't do anything I swear." Gunnar said but he was about to find out just what was going on with her.

Alex was fumbling with her keys trying to get her door unlocked when Gunnar walked out of the shop. Fuck! what did he want. As he approached her she dropped her keys on the pavement.

"For god's sake!" She yelled

"What's the problem doll?' Gunnar asked in a smooth tone.

"Nothing I just have to go somewhere is all." She replied.

"Is this because of the kiss?"

"What no of course not ive just been busy." She said refusing to look in his eyes.

"Look at me" He demanded.

She looked at him unable to resist.

"You don't have to get all weird it was just a kiss it doesn't have to change anything." He said all the while knowing it was a lie. Everything had changed for him, every time he looked at her from now on he would remember that kiss it was seared into his memory.

"I know that, I'm not a child." Alex replied stubbornly feeling foolish for making such a big deal over it when it obviously meant nothing to him.

"Good then so we're agreed we can remain friends and if anything else happens it just a bonus." Gunnar added

"yeah sure….wait what?" "Who the fuck do you think I am?" Alex screamed.

She certainly was not going to be his fuck buddy.

"I'm just saying we are two intelligent consenting adults and there is obviously an attraction between us. We don't have to be in a relationship to sleep together." Gunnar said digging himself deeper.

She stared at him in shock. Her fist came at him so fast he had no time to react, before the pain in his face even registered she had kneed him in the groin.

Gunnar doubled over in pain groaning "What the hell doll you said you weren't gonna do that again?"

"Yeah well I lied" She sneered before jumping into her car and peeling out of the parking lot leaving him on the ground wondering what the fuck he had said.

Tool was watching the whole encounter from the window and wasn't quite sure what to think when Alex began screaming at Gunnar outside. When she attacked him it was certainly hilarious probably the funniest thing he had seen take place in the parking lot. Other than that time Road got a little too drunk and decided to go streaking in the middle of the day. But it left him more curious than ever, Alex was the only person to ever strike Gunnar on two separate occasions and walk away unharmed.

After a few minutes Gunnar finally found the strength to stand up and walked back inside ignoring Tools questions and went straight to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drank half of it before filling a bag with ice and sitting it on his sore nether regions. Tool just stood in the doorway watching him with wonder. What the fuck was going on between the two of them?

Alex's phone rang waking her from her slumber. She looked at the clock and saw it was only six. Fuck she said looking at her caller ID, it was Barney he better have a damn good reason for waking her up this early.

Alex was the last one to arrive at the shop that morning. She was wearing yoga pants a pair of running shoes and a simple white tee, Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and somehow Gunnar still couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Nice of you to show up sleeping beauty" Barney said.

"Hey its only been half an hour since you called. Besides I had to fight morning traffic."

"Ok well I called you all here because we got another job right now only Yang and I are going the rest of you will be joining us after a week or so. I need everybody to clear their schedules for today because you're all going to help with the Preparation. Yang and I need to leave tonight so we don't have a lot of time.

"What the hell happened to your eye Gunnar?" Lee asked

"None of your fucking business that's what." Gunnar Sneered

Turning he sauntered over to the table where Alex was packing a bag with a few Smoke grenades and Stun Grenades. He grabbed an extra bag off the table and accidently knocked a pipe bomb off landing on Alex's foot causing her to curse.

"Goddamnit Gunnar watch what you're doing before I bust open your other eye!" She screamed not realizing she now had the attention of every person in the building.

Hearing that Alex was the one responsible for Gunnar's mysterious black eye and sour mood Christmas bust out laughing.

"Is she hurting you my friend? Its ok you don't have to be afraid anymore I won't let her hit you again just tell us the truth."

Toll road and Caesar joined in on the lets piss off Gunnar party and Alex began to feel a little bad plus Lee's laughing was beginning to annoying her so she intervened.

Putting her hand on Christmas's shoulder she said "How's that red thong working for you Santa?"

He paled and stopped laughing instantly walking away Road and Caesar in hot pursuit pestering him with questions about his "red thong."

"That was a little cruel I'll admit but it got the job done." She said watching them walk away.

Gunnar still hadn't spoken but then again the fuck you look on his face said it all.

"Ok I'm sorry but you can't tell me you didn't deserve it" She insisted

"The black eye maybe but the swollen nuts now that was overkill" He finally said calming down a little.

"Look ill make it up to you tonight after we're done ill meet you and the others at Tools I promise to bring plenty of beer and an assortment of Liquor. You can drink your bruised ego away." Smiling a little she held out her hand.

"Skip the beer just bring plenty of Vodka" He said then shook her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex pulled the box of liquor out of her trunk balancing it against her hip. She saw Caesar standing by the garage outside and waved to him to come help her. She wasn't sure what everyone liked so she had a case of Budweiser and a case of Heineken. He grabbed both cases easily grinning at her "I love a girl that likes to drink."

Alex followed behind him walking in the bar through the open garage door. She sat the box on the bar and began pulling out the goodies. The guys had gathered around her wanting to see what she brought. Laughing inwardly she thought they looked like little kids at Christmas.

She sat two bottles of grey goose vodka in front of Gunnar.

"There you go big boy that should hold you over for tonight." She laughed

"It will do." He smirked then took the cap of one and took a swig.

She wasn't done though and pulled out a gallon bottle of Jack and a bottle of Jose. She got a variety hoping to please everyone. At first she thought it would be too much but seeing there were a few more people than she expected, she knew she made the right choice.

The redhead Tool had been sweet on the other day was here as was Lacy and another girl she didn't recognize.

Tool walked over and poured two glasses of jack the redhead right on his heels. Jeez the woman was like a puppy how did he stand that?

"Alex this is Roxy, Roxy this is Alex." Tool said introducing them.

Alex was the first to speak up.

"Its nice to meet you Roxy." Reaching out she shook her hand.

Roxy giggled as Tool slipped his arm around her.

"Nice to meet you too."

Then they wandered over to the round table where the guys had retreated with there drinks.

Good god that woman had the most obnoxiously high pitched voice she had ever heard. She knew Tool didn't have very high standards but damn, there had to be a line somewhere.

Alex pulled up a seat between Caesar and Lacey's friend who introduced herself as Sarah. Gunnar sat on the opposite side of the table which was fine with him as he had a pretty good view of Alex from his spot. Since she was distracted by Lacey wanting to know where she got her hair done, she didn't notice the way Gunnar was checking her out.

Gunnar swore to himself after taking after swig from the bottle. That woman lived to torture him one minute she was all over him then the next she hated his guts. He had to admit he loved pissing her off. There was something in the way her eyes seemed to burn when she was angry. Her beautiful eyes went from a soft honey brown to a deep glowing color that sucked you in.

Maybe he should just stop trying to piss her off and she would stop hitting him. But where was the fun in that? He smiled devilishly.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't realize that the woman who showed up with Lacy had turned her attention to him after being shut down by Caesar for the fourth time.

He frowned what was her name again? Lacy had mentioned her name when they first got there but as usual whenever the brunette spoke he tuned her out. She twirled her hair around one finger it was an inky black color much to dark for her complexion. She smiled at him then sauntered over to him scooting a chair in between him and Road not caring there really wasn't space for a chair there.

It was hard not to notice when Sara got up seeing how she almost knocked Alex's beer over in the process. She scowled at the drunken floozy hoping she was leaving finally. For the last half hour Alex had watched as she kept throwing herself at Caesar unsuccessfully. He would never bite Alex was the only one who knew but Caesar had a girl and he wasn't the cheating kind.

Alex turned to talk to Tool when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that The floozy had pulled up a chair next to Gunnar and was now fawning over his huge "muscles".

Unbelievable this woman seemed determined to go home with one of the guys tonight it didn't seem to matter which one. She shook her head as Gunnar laughed at something she said. She frowned but hey if he liked cheap woman that wore too much makeup then who was she to say anything.

Alex turned her head starting a conversation with lacy. A little while later she had grown tired of beer and had poured herself a glass of Jose on the rocks. Glass still in hand she pulled Caesar up to dance when her song came on. She laughed as he began spinning her around the floor.

Gunnar tried not to cringe when the raven haired woman who was a little too big for his taste plopped in his lap and threw her arm around his neck acting like she belonged there. She wasn't bad to look at but was probably a 6 where Alex was still a 10 on her worst days, plus she was wearing way too much perfume. He hadn't paid any attention to her at first but when he saw the way Alex scowled at her he had decided to have some fun. He could swear she was getting jealous and he loved it.

Alex nearly threw her glass at the woman's head when she saw Sarah sit in Gunnar's lap but decided he might take it the wrong way. So when the song ended she went to the makeshift bar and poured herself another drink. Lacey came over to her grabbing two more beers.

"Sarah seems to be getting along well with Gunnar, how great would it be if they hooked up lee and I would finally have another couple to hang out with." Lacey said excitedly.

"So great." Alex said sarcastically.

Not hearing the sarcasm in her voice Lacey went on. "Well that's probably too much to hope for but at least I wont have to give her ride home tonight."

Then laughed and went back to the table.

"How about grabbing me a beer?" Alex heard Gunnar ask the woman on his lap as she went back to dancing with Caesar. She snorted when she heard the floozies reply.

"Anything for you baby." Of course that's how she would respond Alex thought to herself.

Just as Sarah was walking back with the bottle of vodka for Gunnar, Caesar spun her maybe a little far out and Alex smacked into her. Sending both girls falling to the floor.

Alex laughed it off "Fuck Caesar you're wasting alcohol that's a party foul."

He grinned helping her up first then the other woman. "My bad ladies, ill get you another drink Alex."

Sarah on the other hand didn't take it as lightly and as mad as she was it only got worse when Gunnar didn't move to help her up, and Caesar ignored her hand out to help Alex up first and only then took her hand.

Alex turned still laughing to say sorry when Sarah blew up at her.

"What the fuck watch where you're going!" Then shoved past her to walk back to the table

Alex paused this girl had grown way too sure of her place here in the few short hours they had been hanging out. Alex tried to stay calm and give her the benefit of the doubt the girl was just drunk.

"It was an accident chill out I was about to say sorry when you jumped down my throat."

The drunk woman wasn't backing down yet though, it seemed she felt the need to prove herself now that everyone was watching them.

"You could have broken my fucking ankle, I'm a dancer it would've out me out of work for months!"

"Wow why does that not surprise me?" Alex scoffed.

"Excuse me? Just what is that supposed to mean!" Sarah yelled.

Lacy stood up "Hey guys why don't we calm down no one was hurt there is no need to fight." She intervened nervously.

She walked around the table to Sarah's side and tried to pull her outside. She should have known better to bring her here Sarah always got into fights when she was drinking.

Sarah pushed her away "No this bitch just called me a whore she fucking asked for it!" She slurred.

Alex laughed condescendingly. "No honey I didn't I just said im not surprised is all. Can you blame me I mean you practically have stripper written all over your face?"

Sarah gasped angrily "Im not a stripper im an exotic dancer!"

"And there is a difference how? You both take your clothes off for money?" Alex laughed.

"You know what im just going to walk away you're not even worth my time." she added.

Before Alex could turn away the other woman had reached out and slapped her across her face.

Alex's mood instantly darkened and her face showed every bit of the rage she was know feeling.

"Did you just fucking slap me?"

Sarah was shaking now even in her drunken state she knew she had made a mistake. The blonde stood at least half a foot taller than her and was advancing on her slowly looking like she was contemplating how to kill her fastest.

"Im Sorry." She managed to stammer.

All the guy's jumped up ready to pull them apart if Alex went too far.

Alex knew the guys were worried she would lose control but she knew better, as mad as she was she didn't want to go to jail tonight.

Instead of pummeling her into the ground like she wanted to Alex reached out and grabbed the shorter woman by the hair and drug her out into the street. She threw her to the ground not caring that she landed in a pile of glass cutting her hands when she tried to break her fall.

Alex just stared at the woman now crying in the street her anger already disappearing. Lacy ran to her side and helped her up after seeing that she was fine other than a few cuts she pulled Alex aside.

"Look im sorry I shouldn't have brought her here, She is just an old friend that got back into town today. We were just hanging out when Lee got home and asked me if I wanted to come out tonight she kind of invited herself."

"Its ok Lacy its not your fault she doesn't know how to act when she is drunk" Alex said

"Well I promise she wont be coming back I have to go though I need to take her home." Lacy said relieved then hugged her.

After they left everyone else went back inside. Tool was watching as Caesar and Road got into an arm wrestling contest. Gunnar followed her to the bar he leaned against his bike and watched her grab a beer from the small fridge.

She turned and mimicked him sitting on Tools Bike next to him. She took note of the dirty look his little redheaded friend gave her and smiled raising her beer at her before taking a long drink.

He shook his head laughing at her "You're something else you know?"

"I know my dad used to say I lived to cause trouble, honestly though its not my fault trouble just finds me." She said in a joking way.

They sat in comfortable silence watching Toll Road lose match after match to Caesar. Finally Gunnar spoke.

"You were jealous of her weren't you?"

Alex coughed choking on her beer. "What?" She knew exactly who he was talking about.

Gunnar grinned "You cant deny it she may not have noticed it but I did. You were watching us all night."

"Only because I thought You had better taste." She said coldly.

"Usually no but since you walked into the picture…." His voice trailed off as his gaze drifted down her body.

She shifted in her seat as she felt that familiar heat spread through her body.

He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Wanna go for a ride doll?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously that's your line?"

"Its no line I just want to show you something." He said honestly.

She took his hand after debating a few minutes. He helped her up then turned and sat on his bike turning it on. It roared to life and Alex threw her leg over the side lightly putting her hands around his waist. The guys all looked up. Tool raised an eyebrow surprised by the turn of events.

Caesar put his hands up "Hey where are you going with my dance partner?"

"Sorry man you're gonna have to find a new one." Gunnar laughed then rode off into the night.

After about a thirty minute ride Alex had no idea where they were going only that they where headed out towards the bayou. Where the hell was he taking her out here? A little bit longer and they pulled into a long private driveway leading down to the water where there was a house partially over the water.

It wasn't huge but it had a detached garage that was almost the size of the house.

She couldn't believe he actually took her to his house, where did he think this night was going to end?

He pulled to a stop in the garage and held his hand out to her.

She stood with her arms across her chest.

"I thought you just wanted to show me something?"

"I do I promise you'll like it."

She eyed him warily before taking his hand. He led her up to the house and around the side of the porch where the house overlooked the bayou. He had a hammock on the back porch and he led her over to it. They both laid in it and looked out into the swamp.

"I love it out here at night it's the reason I bought this place. Its only about 45 minutes from town but it seems like another world." He confided.

She understood what he meant. She felt totally at peace surrounded by the smells and the sounds of the bayou. There was a warm breeze blowing across the water and it only relaxed her more. Gunnar took a chance and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. He held his breath for a moment afraid she would snap on him again, but was relieved when she just sighed closing her eyes. It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep lulled by the peaceful aura of the swamp.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex brushed her face as another drop of water landed on her. In her still groggy state having not even opened her eyes yet she didn't wonder where it came from. Until the drops began to increase in number and size, when the rain was literally pelting her she jerked awake.

Looking around taking in her surroundings she realized it was storming and even though the hammock was mostly covered the wind was blowing the rain up under the overhang. She struggled for a moment to wake a still sleeping Gunnar before giving man was the deepest sleeper she had ever met and she noted probably the loudest snorer.

When the thunder and lightning started she panicked trying to get out of the hammock and run to safety. She threw Gunnars arm off her and rolled to the side causing the hammock to flip and throw her to the floor Gunnar falling on top of her making all the air rush out of her lungs.

"What the fuck!" He yelled finally awake.

He looked around confused for a moment before realizing he was crushing Alex. He jumped up laughing and held a hand out to help her up. Alex took his hand still gasping for air.

"I think you broke a rib" She complained following him inside the house through the back door. A mans house could say a lot about him and Gunnars house didn't really tell her anything she didn't already know. Walking into the living room she noticed simple furnishings a long black couch with oversized cushions and a big recliner to match. The walls were a light tan color and the floors were hardwood.

Except for two antique broadswords and an assortment of old guns hanging from the walls there weren't really any decorations. She noticed there were no pictures of family of friends anywhere.

"Want me to throw your clothes in the dryer?" Gunnar asked noticing the way she was shivering.

"Um yeah I guess, do you have a shirt I could borrow till they're dry?" She replied.

"Yeah give me a second." He walked down the hallway then returned with a plain black tee. "The bathroom is through that door." He said pointing to the first door.

What a hell of a way to wake up Gunnar thought to himself. She didn't seem too thrilled either and he doubted she would be happy to find out they were stuck until the rain stopped. Then again the look on her face when he fell on her was priceless and might be worth it.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Alex walking towards him her wet clothes in hand. He laughed at the sight, his shirt was more like a gown on her it almost went down to her knees.

"yeah haha...I feel like a child I hope you're happy i'm probably gonna catch a cold from this."

Before she could continue he grabbed her chin and kissed her forcefully not taking no for an answer. He pulled away smirking leaving her in shocked silence to go put her clothes in the dryer.

She stood there for a minute arguing with herself she loved the way his lips felt on hers and she hated herself for that. Gunnar was a walking time bomb she had learned that much from Barney. It wasn't the past drug use that bothered her it was the careless disregard he had for his own. He was self destructive and wild she didn't know if he could be trusted. Sure when they were on missions she trusted him with her life she had too, but with anything deeper she just wasn't sure. But still something about him drew her to him, made her feel alive. It infuriated her but it seemed to be the same things she didn't trust about him that endeared him to her.

She sighed maybe she was thinking too much into it. He was a great soldier and she knew she could count on him for almost anything. She looked up from her thoughts to see him coming up the long hallway. He had changed too into a simple white tee with a black short sleeve button up thrown over it of course unbuttoned. She couldn't help but notice how the jeans he was wearing hugged his muscular ass nicely.

"Your clothes shouldn't take long to dry, but I hope you don't mind hanging out for a little while."

"Why?" Alex asked torn from her thoughts.

"Well its storming its ass off out there and my truck is at Barneys garage."

She glared at him as realization dawned on her. She was stuck here with him at his house. Who knew how long it would rain? This was great just great.

Gunnar approached her backing her into the island counter in the kitchen. Her breathing deepened her heart began to race. This was not how she pictured spending her day. The guys were all going to wonder where she was she should be at the gym already she was supposed to practice with Lee today. of course she left her phone at Tools lastnight.

Every thought left her head when he put his hands on either side of her hips resting them on the counter behind her. They were so close...too close she put her hand on his chest pushing him back.

He put his head down but backed off taking the hint. He walked into the living room plopped in his recliner and turned the TV on flipping through the channels till he landed on Deadliest Warriors. Great one more thing they had in common. Alex sighed before following him into the living room and sitting on the couch. After the show went off Gunnar disappeared down the hall again and came back with her clothes. After she had changed and walked back into the room Gunnar looked at her finally speaking.

"Would you like to see my next project? Its in the garage."

"Sure" She replied. They walked to the door he put on a jacket and threw an extra one at her. The rain had slacked off some but hadn't stopped completely. They ran out to the garage which thankfully wasn't far. Gunnar flipped the light on then led her to the corner where a tarp covered a car.

He pulled it off to reveal a Plymouth Barracuda a 1970 model if she wasn't mistaken. She whistled "Where did you find one of these?"

"I looked for a long time found it in a junkyard up state." He leaned against the door.

It was missing a hood and a back seat and the engine and a head light. But the body was in good shape no dents or anything.

"I've got Barney looking for the original parts for her. Can't wait till she is road worthy again."

"I'm impressed you have good taste."

He looked up at her "Why are you so scared of me?"

She laughed "What are you talking about i'm not scared of you i'm pretty sure I could take you."

"You know thats not what I mean." His tone was serious she could tell he wouldn't walk away without an answer.

She didn't know what to tell him. Its not like she could just tell she was afraid he was going to crash and burn and bring her down into the flames with him.

"We work together it would be too complicated." she finally said brushing it off.

"This ain't a regular business doll no ones going to care. But thats not the reason is it? Its me I can see in your eyes you want me but you're fighting i, am I not good enough?"

"What are you talking about Gunnar you don't know me and don't tell me i'm lying. I'm not going to put the team in danger over a fling." She fumed.

"Is that what you think this is...What you think I want?" He shook his head and stood up straight looking outside he noticed it had stopped raining.

She looked at her feet ashamed that was a big part of it.

"You're wrong about one thing though...I do know you maybe even better than you know yourself." He walked over and hopped on his bike.

"You coming?" He asked.

She nodded her head and gently sat on the back. The bike roared to life under her and they rode off. He was silent the whole way so she just took in the scenery. The sky was still dark she could mother nature wasn't down yet. Alex was just grateful she had been given a reprieve. He let her off at Tool's and didn't say a word just flew off down the street. She watched him go feeling strange. Tool was with a client working on a tattoo when she walked in so she didn't have to stay and talk. She grabbed her keys and phone waving at him in passing.

"I'll come by later i've got to go." Then she ran out the door.

Tool stared after her perplexed had she stayed the night at Gunnars? He shook his head and went back to work. Honestly he wasn't surprised he had sensed something between them from the beginning. He just hoped they were careful if Alex ended up hurt in anyway Barney would not be happy and her father, if he found out Gunnar would be a dead man.

Alex went straight home not wanting to see anyone she needed to be alone to figure out what she was feeling. She called Lee and apologized for missing their practice session promising she would meet him tomorrow and show him her blade skills then. She ran a hot bath then went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She downed the whole glass within rain started again and she sighed, she flipped on the weather channel only to see this storm would not be leaving anytime soon. She turned off the TV and threw the remote on the table then grabbed the bottle of wine and went to enjoy her bath. The water was scalding hot and her skin turned red within seconds. She settled in and poured more wine into her glass this time taking her time.

She still felt that nagging feeling she got after watching Gunnar ride away. She wasn't ashamed of him or embarrassed of her feelings for him and it bothered her that he thought that. In truth she was afraid, she was afraid things would end badly between them or that she would do something to push him over the edge. The man was already teetering on the edge of sanity. But she couldn't get over the raw loneliness she saw in his eyes...the longing.

Two glasses of wine later her water had gotten cold so she got out and got dressed in a simple white dress it was the first time she had worn it. She sat on the edge of her bed and then instantly shot up deciding she had to go see Gunnar. She quickly stepped into a pair a tan boots and ran out the door.

She drove like a bat outta hell through the storm all the way to Gunnars house. She still didn't know what she was going to say when she got there it just felt right. She pulled up and it was still pouring rain when she stepped out of her car the wind whipped her hair around. The lights in the garage were on so Gunnar had to be in there.

He was in the corner pulling stuff out of the Barracudas front end and tossing it to the side. She stood by the door not sure where to start he still hadn't noticed her presence.

Alex walked over to behind him and accidentally kicked a stray wrench that was laying on the floor.

Gunnar looked up scowling "What are you doing here?"

"I...I wanted to see you." She answered quietly almost whispering.

He laughed "We back to this are we? You gonna kiss me then smack me and call me a bastard?"

Alex frowned "it's not like that Gunnar...I'm just confused i've been burned before ."

"You're telling me. You know I think I've had enough of your push and pull for today I've got shit to do you should leave."

"Fine you know what I will. I thought I might be wrong about you but you really are a dick." She huffed frustratedly then turned to leave.

"You got me all figured out doll." He heard he walk outside and cursed "Damnit"

He threw his wrench to the floor and went after her. She was standing right outside the door mumbling to herself the only words he could make out were crazy and jackass.

They stood in the rain staring at eachother. Alex thought Gunnar looked like a man possessed the lightning flashed in his in a most unnatural way. Her breath caught in her chest as he closed the distance between them pulling her roughly to him claiming her mouth with a searing kiss. His hands roamed her body intensifying her desire. She grabbed his hair attempting to pull him even closer eliciting a growl from him. The storm raged on around them the thunder was so loud it was almost deafening. Gunnar lifted her up and slammed her against the garage she wrapped her legs around him in response. He deepened their kiss sliding his hand under her dress to cup her ass. Alex moaned grinding against him. She fumbled to unbutton his pants her hands were shaking but she managed it. She found his very sizeable erection and pulled it free from its restraints stroking him with her hand. He wasted no time in ripping her panties off tossing them to side. Gunnar pulled away and over the howling of the wind asked "Are you sure you want this? I'm not an easy man to be with"

Alex smiled at him and pulled his head towards her kissing him again. He slammed into her causing her to gasp. He pulled out and slammed into her over and over again until she screamed his name her walls spasming around him causing him to cum quickly he roared with his release.

Panting he laid his head on her shoulder not wanting to put her down. Instead he carried her just like that into the house and laid her on his bed.

"Ready for round two?" he asked.

She smiled seductively at him and stretched out on the bed.

"Your insatiable aren't you?"

He smirked admiring the view, Goddamn she was beautiful and at least for tonight she was all his. He was definitely going to take his time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Give me all you got santa, no need to hold back." Alex said confidently. Smirking she took a defensive stance on the matt. They both held Similar tactical knives used for training neither sharp enough to do any damage. They were just sparing but just in case someone's knife slipped they didn't want to hurt each other

She had gotten up at the ass crack of dawn to drive home and shower before meeting Lee at the gym. Lee may be an expert at knife throwing but Alex was sure she could hold her own in a knife fight against him and that was what she was here to prove. Gunnar was there to witness and had put fifty bucks on Lee getting his ass whooped. Of course Toll road and Caesar got wind of the fight and had shown up before even her.

"Alright princess lets see what you can do." Lee fired back attacking without warning. They spared for a few minutes neither striking a blow. Alex could tell lee wasn't fighting at the top of his game and that angered her. She increased her strikes picking up speed still dodging his every attempt. When her blade came within an inch of his neck he stepped it up realizing she was no amateur. Pretty soon they were both grappling on the floor and it was only a matter of time before Lee gained the upper hand pinning her to the floor his blade against her throat.

"Your good princess better than I expected, but not good enough" He said a smirk on his face.

The guys watching were laughing from the sidelines Caesar looked about ready to fall on the floor able to see what he hadn't yet. Lee looked up confused "What's so funny?"

Alex laughed then looked down where her blade was pressed lightly against his groin. He followed her gaze and finally saw it his smirk turning into a scowl instantly.

"You sure about that?" Alex shot back unable to control her laughter now.

"Thats just dirty." Lee growled before putting his knife away and helping her up off the mat.

"That ones a real ball buster you gotta watch out for her." Gunnar said from the sidelines.

Alex looked at him.

"Hey now I don't wanna hear it i'm just a girl I reserve the right to fight dirty whenever necessary." She fought back still laughing hysterically.

"Okay time to settle debts." Gunnar said ignoring her comment.

"Hey she didn't win it was a tie!" Caesar said

"I didn't say she would was going to win I just said Lee would get his ass handed to him."

Caesar and Road both handed over a fifty grumbling about being hustled.

"What can I say I learned my lesson. I'll never underestimate you again." He said referring to last time time he bet against her.

The guys spread out after that each going to train on their own. Lee was in the corner doing cardio exercises and Caesar and Toll road were doing weight training. So that left Alex and Gunnar in the center of the room on the mat. They were sparring good naturedly Gunnar was even teaching Alex a few techniques for dealing with a much larger opponent. An hour or two later they were all getting ready to wrap it up.

Alex was sitting against the wall drinking a bottle a water watching the Caesar and Gunnar In a sumo style wrestling match. She laughed spitting water all over herself when Caesar adopted a fake asian accent to insult Gunnar. She spotted lee on the phone walking out the door and shrugged it off assuming Lacy was checking in on him.

This morning waking up she had been afraid things would be weird between her and Gunnar but things weren't really all that different. He got up when she did they had a little morning tryst between the sheets he walked her out kissed her goodbye and that was it. He had arrived at the gym before her when she walked in they greeted each other casually not wanting the guys to be suspicious since neither one of them really knew what last night meant for them. She smiled a little remembering everything that happened last night. The first time had been so intense and exhilarating she had to admit it was the first time she had ever had sex outside in the middle of a full blown storm. Then after that Gunnar had been so gentle and attentive lavishing her body with kisses. It was the best of both worlds. The man certainly knew how to please a woman no one else had ever brought her to ecstasy that many times in one night. She looked at him and smirked she knew he had to be burning up but he kept his shirt on anyway. His back was covered in scratches thanks to her.

A few minutes later Gunnar and Caesar were still trying to throw each other off the mat and lee walked back in his face serious. Alex stood up curious wondering if it had been Barney on the phone. He called for the guys to stop dicking around shut up.

"Barney and Yang will be back in the morning its not good, basically the whole plan needs to be reevaluated. I don't have all the details but apparently the group we're after is much more organized than Barney was led to believe. He wants us all to meet up at the hanger in the morning to talk strategy. Everyone needs to have their stuff ready to go. Be there no later than 5 a.m. or Barney will have your head.

Road, Caesar and lee all said their goodbyes and headed out to get their stuff in order for tomorrow. Alex stayed behind to talk to Gunnar who was now on the weight bench lifting close to 300 pounds. She just watched him for a few seconds admiring his strength and having a flashback to the night before when he had been in a position similar to that only she had been on top of him. Finally he stopped and sat up looking at her with a devilish grin. Recognizing that glint in his eyes she started to back up when he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. She squealed in surprise and struggled to get free he only held her tighter.

"What do you want you little hellcat?" He asked.

She stopped struggling. "I was just taking in the view is that a crime?"

Instead of answering her he just pulled her head to him forcefully and kissed her with a passion that made her head swim.

He pulled back "You're going to be the death of me you know that right?"

Without a word she got up and winked at him blowing him a kiss she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. He watched her go hypnotized by the sway of her hips. Once she was out of the building he groaned and fell back on the bench.

The next morning Alex shuffled into the hangar a cup of coffee in one hand that she hadn't even taken a sip of yet. She desperately needed the caffeine boost even the cold shower she took this morning didn't help wake her up, it only served to sour her mood more. Everyone but Lee was there standing around a small table with papers laid all over it.

Gunnar looked up when she approached "thanks for the coffee doll."

"What?" She said not comprehending. He snatched the cup from her hand before she could react and began drinking it.

"Hey what the hell frankenstein get your own coffee!" She snarled.

"Oooh kitty woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." he laughed

"Damn right now give me back my coffee!" she said

"Think of it as payment for leaving me hanging at the gym yesterday."

She huffed giving up she was too tired to fight him this morning.

"Alright kids settle down." Barney put in annoyed at being interrupted.

Alex eyed Gunnar thinking how best to get him back. Gunnar laughed knowing she would make him pay for this but he lived to torment her. Ten minutes later lee walked in.

"Your late christmas." Barney stated.

"I know I know...Lacy wouldn't let me get out of bed." Lee said quietly.

Barney shook his head holding back a laugh.

"Ok now we can get to business. Church brought us on to locate and secure files stolen from a top secret lab in Moscow. The scientists there were working on biological weapons for the Russian government. The specific files stolen documented the construction of a complex biohazard more deadly than Anthrax. It kills within hours and leaves virtually no trace. We were able to find out that the group who stole the files are all Ex russian special forces with ties to the Triads. They fled to China and from what we can tell are planning to auction off the files to the highest bidder tomorrow night. The auction is invitation only but Yang here managed to pay off some foot soldiers and got an invite pretending to be a wealthy weapons dealer. So im thinking thats our way in. Alex I want you to go in with him as his escort so he has backup in case anything goes wrong. It shouldn't raise any red flags most of the men will have dates with them."

Alex nodded her head agreeing with his decision. Barney continued "As of right now we have no idea where the files are being kept ,Alex during the auction you will need to slip off and search the building. The rest of us will be close by waiting for you to locate the files once you do return to the auction and we will slip in and secure them. There will be way too much security for us to just barge in and go from room to room."

"The fucking triads? You're kidding me there is no way this will work. Those guys are fucking crazy if Yang and Alex are found out they'll be shot on the spot. Not to mention the problem of us getting anywhere close to that building. I don't know how you expect us to just slip in." Lee argued.

"I don't see that we have any other choice Alex can't take the file, once they realize the files are missing which shouldn't take long, they'll lock the place down and search everyone inside."

"I say we back out this is a suicide mission." Lee persisted.

"Maybe but what's the alternative? Millions could die if the right person gets a hold of that information." Barney stated calmly.

Lee was silent this time, they all knew he was right they had to do this.

"Goddamnit" Lee finally caved "Lets get this over with then."

"Alright guys wheels up in thirty. I want everybody on that plane when its done refueling." Barney barked then went to check the plane.

"So Yang I guess i'm your arm candy for the party." Alex said smiling she hooked her arm through his and went on. "oooh i'm gonna need an alias...how about sugar?" At the look on his face she laughed.

"Ok you're right thats too much maybe Valerie? I could play a dumb heiress with a coke problem, use that as an excuse to slip off?"

"That could work actually no one would ask any questions no one pays attention to women like that unless they are checking them out." Yang replied impressed.

Gunnar frowned overhearing their conversation he had a feeling he wasn't going like this.

Yep he definitely didn't like this the dress Alex had picked up shortly after they arrived didn't leave much to the imagination. It was a bright red halter top dress with a deep plunging neckline that went down so far you could see her belly button. It also had an open back with gold chains hanging across it. The dress was just long enough that she would be able to strap a small knife to her inner thigh which didn't say much because it was still short enough that if she bent over at all her ass would be hanging out. The shoes she was wearing added at least three inches to her height and left her towering over Yang. The other guys had been teasing him mercilessly about it for over an hour now.

Alex had styled her hair so that it covered her ears and she was able to hide a very small earpiece and be able to keep in contact with the team outside. When she was done perfecting her look she stepped into the room and did a little twirl for the guys. "What do you think do I look like a dumb floozy?"

"Thats not exactly how I would put it but you should be able to fool everyone as long as you stick to character remember to listen carefully to everyone around you might be able to get a clue where the disc with the files on it is being kept. Just don't look like you're listening act bored or something." Lee said.

Barney nodded. "Try not to get caught you're father would kill me if he knew what I had you doing tonight. I'm not too thrilled about it myself but I don't see another way."

"I got it don't worry nothing will happen." Alex replied

She turned around and put her leg up on a chair to strap a knife into the holster on her leg. Gunnar damn near growled when he saw how Road was drooling over her but luckily before he could react Barney noticed it too and smacked him in the back of the head. "Keep your eyes to yourself guy I won't warn you again." He said.

Road quickly went back to his own preparation the only one that noticed Gunnars reaction was Yang and it left him wondering what had transpired between them the last few days. He had been watching Gunnar carefully all day and it was easy to see something had pissed him off he had been flying off the handle over the smallest things since they landed. He didn't seem too happy about the role Alex was playing tonight in fact he seemed downright jealous which wasn't like him.


	10. Chapter 10

They stepped out of the limo onto the streets of Hong Kong and Alex stared up at the building in front of them taking a deep breath to steel her nerves. She smiled at he man beside her and took the arm he offered linking hers through it. "Ready?" Yang questioned.

"As ready as i'm going to be, lets get this show on the road." She replied.

"_Break a leg kid." She heard Barney say in her ear._

The couple turned quite a few heads as they approached the armed men standing guard at the entrance. Yang didn't have to put on much of an act he was supposed to be a dangerous weapons dealer and he was naturally intimidating so it wasn't much of a stretch. Alex well all she had to do was smile and laugh a lot. She was about as far from being a bimbo as possible but it wasn't exactly hard to play one. They came to a stop and the guard closest to them asked for his name not even acknowledging Alex. Wow Yang was right men like this really didn't pay attention to women. Yang gave them his fake name and they checked it off of their list his connection actually came through. The two of them were allowed to pass through the doors and entered a huge room filled with people. She noticed a lot of Triads off the bat but there were also others she heard people speaking Russian, Spanish, and even English.

Yang led her over to the bar and pulled out a chair for her closest to the end motioning for her to sit down. He didn't have to communicate his reasoning for this spot she understood. A few Russian men were standing around a set of doors watching the crowd. He meant for her to listen in on their conversation and depending on what she heard get through those doors. He rested his arm on the back of her chair ordering them both drinks, and then turned to join in the conversation with the two men behind him who were more than likely Triad members. He switched to chinese fluidly. Alex understood every word but turned away acting uninterested.

A young brunette sat down in the chair next to her pouting. "Come on baby its just for a hour or two daddy has some business to take care of then when can go do whatever you want for the rest of the night." Said the man standing behind her he looked to be in his late sixties and spoke with a Russian accent. "Just sit here and make nice with the other girls like a good little Angel. I promise I will buy you anything you want tomorrow." At that the brunette perked up putting on the fakest smile Alex had ever seen but the older guy bought it.

"You always know just what to say." The brunette purred. The older guy grabbed her ass and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips before disappearing into the crowd.

Alex wanted to vomit with disgust she wasn't sure whose behavior was more repulsive. She decided to take advantage of the girl though. She turned to her and introduced herself "Hi i'm Valerie but you can call me Val all my friends do."

The younger woman replied "My name is Angel i'm so glad i'm not the only person here who speaks english. When Eric told me about this party I was afraid everyone would be speaking asian and I wouldnt have anyone to talk to." The brunette beamed.

Alex could hear the guys sniggering in her ear. The earpiece she was wearing essentially worked as a two way microphone she heard everything they did and they heard everything she did.

"I know oh my god when my little Shen poo here told me about tonight I was just as worried." Alex said putting her hand on Yangs shoulder. She felt him tense at the endearment and it took all her strength not to laugh especially when the guys were roaring with laughter in her ear.

"He tried to pay someone to teach me but I think what's the point in learning a new language when everyone important speaks english?" She added.

Angel laughed. "I know right I told Eric the same thing just yesterday. He told me I was lucky I was pretty and I just looked at him and said you're lucky you're rich."

Alex genuinely laughed at that maybe the girl wasn't as dumb as she seemed. She talked to the girl for a few minutes more then she heard a loud gong over the music playing and most of the men left the room going up a set of stairs to the right of the main entrance leaving mainly woman behind.

Yang turned to her and said "I shall return bǎo bèi" loosely translated it meant baby or honey. Then just for show he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips before walking away. Alex felt herself redden and she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Aww I wish Eric would kiss me like that, most of the time he just gropes me its horrible." Angel said jealously. "Maybe I need to find a nice chinese man like that he seems like a such a gentleman."

"_WHAT!" She heard gunnar yell through the mic. "He kissed her what does she mean he kissed her! That wasn't part of the plan!" _

"_Relax gunnar they are supposed to look like a couple they are just playing the part. Why do you give a shit anyway?" She heard Lee interrupt trying to calm him down. _

"_She is the only woman on our team and he is taking advantage of the situation!" He continued._

The argument went on for some time and Alex did her best to ignore it she wished she could just tell them all to shut up. After what seemed like ages another man joined the group of Russians at the door beside her and they began to talk. She heard the one who just joined them ask another if the disc was secure and then tell him that he would be down to retrieve it once the auction had closed then he left and went back upstairs. Ah hah Alex thought to herself the disc has to be somewhere past that door. Now she just had to get through it somehow. Then she smiled remembering her company.

"Hey you wanna throw a private party of our own in the bathroom?" Alex asked pulling a small vial containing a white powder out of her clutch.

"You are my saviour you know that? Eric threw all mine out yesterday after our fight." Angel replied lighting up.

They stood up and approached the guys standing sentry at the door. Alex turned up the charm flashing them a dazzling smile. "Hey guys do you mind if we slip through here we need to use the restroom?"

The men didn't budge although one in particular seemed to take an interest in her. Well it was more than an interest really he was practically eye fucking her.

"The guest bathroom is over there." Another one said pointing across the room.

She turned her attention back to the dark haired one still drooling over her. "We were hoping for a little more privacy if you know what I mean." She said showing them the vial. "Maybe you could join us?" She leaned in to whisper in his ear wrapping his tie around her finger pulling him closer.

Angel smiled sexily at the second guy who appeared to be caving. "Our boyfriends left us all alone and we are just looking for some fun."

"Alright as long as you're with us it shouldn't be a problem." The dark haired one gave in. opening the door for them. Alex walked past them and he slapped her ass causing the other guys to whistle she giggled pretending to like it. Once in the corridor with the door shut behind them she started to turn to the right and horndog pulled her to the left "No we can't go on that side its um being renovated." Wow great cover up she thought to herself.

The other guy wasted no time in pulling Angel into a small room ahead of them. Alex followed the dark haired one who told her his name was Marc into a different one at the end of the hall. As soon as they walked through the door his hands were all over her and he was kissing on her neck then the kissing turned to biting and he tried to slide her dress off.

She grabbed her neck and hissed in pain "Slow down big boy don't you want to start this party of right?" She forced out trying to sound as convincing as possible. That mother fucker better not have drawn blood she thought.

He looked skeptical but took the bait anyways. She opened the vial and poured the substance on the desk in front of them. Then she backed up waiting for him to turn his attention to the drugs. When he did she picked up a nearby vase and smashed it on his head knocking him out cold.

Barney must've heard the glass breaking because he spoke up "Alex is everything alright?"

"Yeah its fine now he is out like a light. The horny fucker bit me though that shit actually fucking hurt he is a sadistic piece of shit." she replied forgetting Gunnar could hear her too. She paused expecting another outburst. When she heard nothing from him she continued. "I'm going to check the rooms on the other end of the hall."

"Ok kid be careful." Barney warned.

As she walked back down the hall she heard the sounds of not so Angel getting it on with the russian. Alex just shook her head and continued her search. She walked into the last room at the end of the hallway it looked like a conference room of sorts and there was a large silver case on the table. She tried to open it and realized it was locked she took a small lock pick she had hidden in her hair and jimmied it open. Sure enough there was a disc in it and fortunately a laptop. She switched it on and slid the disc into the cd drive. This was it all right there were in depth notes on how to create the bio hazard, even notes on the test runs they had entire village in russia had been wiped out overnight with this stuff. She had seen enough she popped the disc out and turned the laptop off putting in back in the case and shutting it.

"I found it Barney i'm on the first floor on the righthand side of the building towards the back." Alex spoke trying her best to explain where she was at. She went to the window and noticed it was wired with an alarm if anyone tried to open it. She pulled out her small knife and deftly cut the wire then slowly opened the window hoping it didn't set the alarm off. She made a sound of relief then waited her part done. Soon enough she heard the grunts of Security outside going down. Gunnar was the first one through the window and he did not look happy. His eyes instantly zeroed in on the bite mark on her neck the asshole may not have managed to draw blood but a bruise was already starting to form. Just as Barney was climbing in the window said asshole came barging in the room. Damn maybe she should have tied him up.

"**You fucking slut! I knew I shouldn't trust you after I kill you I'm going to fuck your corpse!" **He screamed in russian pulling out a gun unfortunately for him at least two people in the room understood him and one of them rushed him without warning knocking him to the floor.

"Shit Gunnar stop someone is gonna hear." Alex pleaded but it was no use Gunnar was all animal at the moment he kept smashing his fists into the man's face. She tried to pull him off the guy but he knocked her back causing her to fall into the table hitting her head. Barney rushed to help her up making sure she was ok. "I'm fine" she said brushing him off angrily even though she felt a warm substance went she touched her hand to the back of her head letting her know she was bleeding. The guys all stood back knowing better than to try and stop him they just listened out for more guards. Gunnar kept on long after the guy was dead, he beat him so much Alex was pretty sure Gunnar had brain matter on his hands. Finally gunnar stepped back looking down at the man he had just beat to death with a blank stare.

"What the fuck is your problem Gunnar! Do you want to alert the whole place to our being here" Barney demanded his arm still around Alex.

"Just working off a little steam." Gunnar answered calmly.

"If you ever hit her like that again I will kill you myself you hear me!" Barney said angrily.

Gunnar didn't reply he just looked at Alex in a cold way that sent shivers down her spine. Gone was the man who only a few nights ago had been so gentle with her.

Barney turned to Alex "You have to get back in there or it might draw attention to Yang."

"I know I'm going as soon as you leave." She replied.

The guys all quickly filed out the window Barney and Gunnar being the last ones to go.

Before he left Gunnar looked at her "You better not let anyone else fucking touch you."

"Excuse me? Lets get something straight Jensen I'm not you're damn property!" she fumed.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Barney questioned concerned.

"Its nothing i've got it under control." Alex said defensively.

Without saying another word he jumped out the window leaving her alone in the room. Alex followed suit and made her way back to the main room taking a different route so as not to alert the remaining men watching the door. She almost got caught a lone Triad member was guarding the door she came through and questioned her. She tried to pretend she didn't speak chinese but unfortunately this man spoke english so Alex played it off like she got lost looking for the bathroom. She could tell the man didn't really believe her but he let her return to the room anyway. Shit she thought to herself the second it was found out the disc was gone they would come looking for her. She calmly made her way back to the bar this time sitting as far from the russians at the other end as she could remembering to keep her back to them.

Within moments men started filing their way back down the found her easily enough noticing she looked slightly tense.

"You look a little tense bǎo bèi ? Loosen up some I need to make a good impression tonight." He warned.

She took the hint and smiled trying to looked relaxed not wanting to make anyone suspicious. "Of course I'm sorry darling I know how important tonight is for you. I hope you are done with your business though I'm getting pretty tired and I don't want you getting caught up in anything else." She replied hoping he understood.

He did "Yes we can leave now if thats what you wish." He held his hand out for her and she stood.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the guy from earlier who said he would return for the disc walking across the room. Fuck this was not good the Triad she ran into was one of the men with him. Alex leaned down whispered in Yangs ear. "We need to leave now."

He nodded and began to lead her to the exit. The guards out front let them walk out no problem but just when Alex thought they were in the clear a group of men ran out behind them. Of course one of them was that damn Triad that seemed to know from the start she was lying. He pointed at her and they all raised their guns yelling at them to stop.

Yang grabbed her hand and ran pulling her down the street. They just had to make it to the next block and get around the corner where Lee and Gunnar were supposed to be waiting in a black SUV. The rest of the team should already be out of the city at the plane ready to go.

Bullets whizzed around them as they ran with their attackers in quick pursuit. One of them just grazed her shoulder causing her to lose her balance slightly. Fortunately the crowded streets were slowing down their pursuers. Yang caught her before to slipped too bad and she regained her balance. They made it to the next street and turned the corner the Lee and Gunnar were parked right where they were supposed to be but unfortunately the men chasing them had caught up to them. This street was almost deserted and the men had a clear shot of them. They yelled for them to stop and Alex and Yang knew they had no choice so they stopped. But when they did they threw themselves to the ground and Lee and Gunnar opened fire on the men.

Yang stood helping Alex up with him. "Fuck my legs are all cut up. this night has been a huge pain in my ass. Lets get the hell out of here."

Yang climbed up front with Lee unaware of what had happened earlier leaving Alex no choice but to get in the back with Gunnar. She stared out the window still pissed out of her mind not wanting to speak to him.

"You got shot you're losing a lot of blood, here let me stop the bleeding." Gunnar finally spoke reaching for her.

"You will not fucking touching me! Its just a graze it can wait till we get on the plane where someone else can do it." She spat anger pouring off her in waves.

"Hey i'm just trying to help!" He yelled back.

"Gunnar leave her alone you've done enough for one night." Lee said from the front eyeing him through the mirror.

Yang sat quietly thoroughly confused but not wanting to aggravate the situation it was obvious something had happened while he was upstairs.

Two black cars flew up behind them followed by a motorcycle. All of the men inside holding guns. the motorcycle got beside them weaving through traffic to shoot at them with his automatic at the same time the cars behind them began shooting busting out all the windows.

"Fuck hold on guys." Lee said swerving through traffic trying to lose them.

Alex picked up the gun under her seat and fired back instantly taking out the man on the bike. The two cars chased them through the streets Gunnar took out the driver of one car causing it to drive into the other lane of traffic head on. Great one car down but they were almost at the strip now and they still had one car chasing them.

Barney heard the firefight from a mile away he cursed why couldn't their jobs ever be easy? He started the plane and pulled it onto the tarmac hoping his poor plane didn't get too beat up. Road was at the door with it open waiting to help the others into the plane. As Lee got closer Barney pushed the throttle forward. Lee pulled up beside the plane trying to keep it steady while the car was trying to run him into the wheels of the plane. Alex was the first to jump nearly falling when her foot slipped on the doorframe but Road caught her and pulled her in. Gunnar was next he had an easier time seeing as his legs were much longer. Then Lee, as soon as he jumped the SUV veered into the car causing it to flip.

The plane started to gain altitude but it wasn't over yet one of the men had survived the crash and crawled out with something in his hands. Alex looked on in a mixture of amazement and fear.

"Is that a fucking rocket launcher?" She yelled.

Gunnar simply pulled out his rifle and with one well placed shot to the head took him down.

"Not anymore." He stated nonchalantly.

Once the plane leveled out Barney left Lee up front to pilot the plane and went into the back to check on everything. Gunnar was at the very back of the cargo hold sitting by himself and Alex was closer to the front talking to Yang who was trying to convince her to let him look her over.

"I'm fine I swear just a few scrapes." But her pale appearance was telling him otherwise.

Without warning she slumped over passing out barney rushed over pulling her up. He cradled her head in his hand holding her so Yang could check the gunshot wound. He pulled his hand back when he felt something wet on the back of her head it was covered in blood. Christ he turned her head to the side and pulled her hair apart and sure enough there was a substantial gash there that was bleeding pretty bad. The blood was just starting to run below her hairline.

"Fuck I can't tell if she passed out from blood loss or a fucking concussion." Barney said through gritted teeth.

"Look what you fucking did Gunnar!" He yelled. Gunnar was right beside him with a worried look on his face.

"It was an accident ok I didn't know it was her! I didn't mean to!" He defended but deep down he knew it was all his fault.

Yang splashed some water on her face and she came to "What am I doing on the floor?" She questioned.

"You have lost a lot of blood and you may have a concussion. Its ok though i'm going to patch you up and stop the bleeding." Yang answered politely handing her a bottle of water to drink.

After an hour or so he had stopped the wound on her head from bleeding and had stitched up her shoulder bandaging it over so it wouldn't get infected. The guys were all nice enough to turn around so she could change into pants and a shirt and she settled down to rest ,her head in Yangs lap. He stroked her hair to relax her until she fell asleep.

Gunnar watched her asleep in his friends lap thinking he had royally fucked up and wondered if she would be able to forgive him.


	11. Chapter 11

"_And it's killin' me when you're away,_

_I wanna leave and I wanna stay._

_I'm so confused._

_So hard to choose,_

_Between the pleasure and the pain._

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

_Even if I try to win the fight,_

_My heart would overrule my mind,_

_And I'm not strong enough to stay away."_

_Not strong enough By Apocalyptica._

Alex was laying on her couch staring up at the ceiling lost in her thoughts her phone buzzed violently on the table next to her demanding her attention. She wasn't in the mood to talk though she knew who it was and wanted to put off the inevitable for as long as possible. Barney had been doing everything he could to keep her busy sensing she was in a funk. He had made up some story about needing help in his garage and asked for her help. She was no idiot her knowledge of vehicles was intermediate at best, and there wasn't much she could help him with. It had been two weeks since they had gotten back from Hong kong and she had only spoken to Gunnar on a few occasions when they happened to cross paths.

When they landed Barney insisted on driving her home since she refused to see a doctor. Alex understood that the guys all felt a certain responsibility to her because she was the only woman on the team, but she wished they wouldn't treat her like some fragile thing.

That was one of the reasons she left the army. No matter how hard she worked or what she did, she never got the same treatment as the men. During her first deployment to Iraq she worked her ass off to prove herself hoping that she would be promoted, maybe even be put on a Spec Ops team. It was all she had ever wanted, the reason she joined the military, but no because she was born with the wrong parts she was ineligible. Alex thought it would be different here with Barney he knew what she was capable of.

The buzzing of her phone seemed to get louder each time it went off and it was annoying the piss out of her. She finally answered it not even taking the time to check the caller ID sure enough it was Barney wanting to know when she was going to get off her lazy ass as he put it and get down to his place. She sighed peeling herself of the couch and jumped in the shower. After about half an hour she was on her way, the radio in her car turned up all the way. As she pulled up beside the garage the song "Always" by saliva came on and she was singing along to every line. When it went off she couldn't help but laugh thinking it was quite appropriate for how she was feeling right now. It actually raised her spirits, in a weird way it was kinda therapeutic to scream it out loud.

As she walked in the front ducking down a little to get under the garage door she stopped short seeing gunnar leaning against the truck Barney was working on. Honestly it wasn't that much of a surprise seeing him here. Barney had been bugging her since they got back wanting to know what was going on between her and Gunnar. She knew he had probably been grilling Gunnar too and since neither of them had shared anything he was trying to trap them. Get them in the same room and see how they acted, see if anything came out. Alex knew better than to fall into that trap though. She walked over to them putting Barney in between her and Gunnar.

"So what's going on?" Alex asked.

"I'm trying to explain to the jolly green giant here why he needs to buy a new engine for this piece of junk instead of having me keep fixing the damn thing." Barney replied in a frustrated manner.

"Maybe you could help persuade him?" he added before leaning back under the hood.

"Oh come on Barney what happened to your can do attitude?" She asked.

"It left the building years ago, along with my hope for humanity and sense of wonder." He smiled up at her.

When he turned his attention back to his work Alex took a moment to look at Gunnar who refused to meet her gaze. She shook her head, other than the few times they had been forced to interact they had yet to really talk. Sure she had been pissed at him for at least the first week after they got back and she was still mad, but she wanted to talk to him and find out what the fuck had happened in China.

Barney saw the way Alex was eying Gunnar trying to catch his attention but the damn viking wasn't having it. He had spoken to both of them separately and had gotten nothing out of either of them. He was getting sick of it frankly, Gunnar had been his friend for a long time and though the man was basically a loose cannon he was a good guy deep down and Alex was like family. If there was something going on he wanted to know. As long as they kept their emotions in check on missions he wasn't against it but whatever was going on right now needed to stop.

Barney straightened up and pretended he needed to make a call about some parts for the truck leaving the pair alone.

"You ever gonna talk to me about what happened back there?" Alex questioned.

Gunnar finally looked at her "What's there to talk about?" He asked his face emotionless.

"Um how about we start with why you beat a guys face in turning it into pulp?" She asked incredulously raising her eyebrows.

"I thought it was an improvement." He shrugged.

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he really going to act this cold?

"Really thats all you have to say? Ok how about the way you screamed at me pretty much calling me a whore you made it sound like I wanted that guy touching me" She asked her voice rising betraying her mounting anger.

"You sure sounded convincing." He said leaning under the hood of the truck trying to look busy.

"I was supposed to you pig!" She said through gritted teeth trying not to yell and bring Barney back in the room.

When he didn't say anything she changed her tone.

"Is that really what you think of me?" He could hear the hurt in her voice but kept strong staying silent.

"Answer me!" She demanded this time not holding back her anger picking up a wrench as if to throw it.

"What! What do you want me to say doll? I lost my cool ok! Maybe I didn't like how you were so eager to whore yourself out for a job!" He said not holding anything back.

Alex was shaking with anger trying her best not to snap.

"Excuse me! I was doing my job Gunnar, thats it!" She screamed not caring if Barney heard.

Gunnar looked her square in the eyes. "Don't kid yourself doll, anyone could see you were enjoying yourself."

That was it before she even knew what she was doing the wrench went flying at Gunnars face. The heavy end hitting him right between the eyes.

"Goddamnit Alex what the fuck is wrong with you?" Gunnar roared slamming his fist into the side of the truck leaving a substantial dent. Blood was running down his face now from the small gash she left on his forehead.

Shit this was not what he had in mind. Barney rushed back over to them taking care to step between them keeping them separated.

"You're a fucking asshole Gunnar. I don't know what's going on with you right now but leave me out of your personal shit." She said a little calmer now that she had made him bleed.

"Me? What about what's going on with you? You fucking psycho bitch! Did your daddy not love you enough?" he taunted.

Alex lunged at him with a screwdriver in her hand intending on lodging it in his face somewhere. Barney stopped her grabbing her in a bear hug before she could reach him. Gunnar looked at her warily as Barney wrestled the makeshift weapon from her.

"Calm down killer." Barney said still holding her arms at her sides.

She stared at Gunnar so intently one might think she was trying to blow his up head with her thoughts. As if on cue Lee waltzed through the side door immediately realizing he had made a mistake when he saw the way Gunnar and Alex were glaring at each other.

"Is this a bad time?" Lee questioned.

"No its perfect here take Alex, get her out of here." Barney asked handing her over to Lee.

"Um ok?" Lee replied confused. He took her arm and began to lead her out of the shop. "I guess today is my lucky day. Lets go princess."

"Yeah run away PRINCESS, go take some of your crazy pills." Gunnar said hotly.

Before Lee could catch her Alex had flown at Gunnar again. Barney intercepted her so instead of landing a punch she dug her nails into his skin leaving three claw marks on the right side of his face.

"Fuck you frankenstein!" Alex screamed

"Damnit Gunnar are you addicted to pain or something?" Barney asked furiously.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lee asked.

"Just take Alex somewhere so she can cool off, I'll deal with this sadist." Barney answered wearily.

Lee looked at Alex like she had grown a second head before grabbing her arm once more this time a little more firmly and leading her out to his waiting bike. Barney waited till he heard the bike take off down the street then turned back to Gunnar.

"What was that?" barney asked demanding to know.

"Let it go Barn its over." Gunnar said then sighed running his hand through his unruly hair.

He stalked out of the garage got on his bike then drove to the closest bar. He knew from the start he was no good for her but he didn't care. She wouldn't have stayed interested for long so he thought what was the harm in having some fun. She was beautiful smart and funny, women like that were never interested in him for long. Even though he had just called her a crazy bitch and meant it that was one of the things he loved about her. She was unpredictable he never knew what he was going to get from her. It made things exciting, a man like him had seen everything and done everything, she made life interesting again. After what happened in China though he knew he had to stop it. He couldn't stand that he had hurt her. So he swore to himself he would stop it the fastest way he could. Even though he knew this confrontation would end with him in pain both physical and emotional it had to happen. It was for her own good, he was too old, too ugly, and too damaged for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Lee stopped by his house to get his Jeep and picked up an assortment of guns and ammo. Then took Alex out to Old man jacks place. It was quite a drive but he knew it was just what Alex needed. There were no other houses around for miles and the guys would go out there sometimes for target practice. Alex sulked by the jeep in the shade while Lee set up some dummies in the clearing. She understood Lee's reasoning for bringing her here and usually shooting stuff made her feel better but today she doubted even that would help.

"Alright princess lets kill some dummies." He said enthusiastically.

She gave him a half hearted grin before picking up the gun he had loaned her. She looked it over appreciatively. It was nice, not what she was used to but nice, It was a Sig Sauer P226 with a laser sight. She fired off a few rounds at the target trying to get the feel for the weapon.

"Not bad" She said. "A little heavier than I like but not bad."

"Move over toots let me show you how its done." He took the gun from her, took aim and shot a dummy where its heart would be.

"Show off. I got something for you." Alex replied cracking a small smile picking up the small rifle next to her feet. She lined up her shot then hit the same dummy taking out both its eyes.

"That was just luck, you ready for a real challenge?" He said pointing to the trees behind them. She noticed a flat stand about half way up one tree.

"I'm no sniper but i'll give it a try." She said and walked over to the tree and climbed up it settling down with the sniper rifle he supplied.

Lee moved the targets back about another 50 feet. She shook her head as she saw him smirking at her through the scope giving her a thumbs up before moving out of the way.

She took a deep breath holding it in to steady her shot then she pictured Gunnars face over the dummys. She pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet found its home in said targets forehead it wasn't quite center but it was still a kill shot. Then did the same for the other two targets. Lee met her at the bottom of the tree switching places with her. He did a little worse than her, his first shot just grazed the head but the rest all hit their mark. When he came down they spent a little longer shooting at the different targets until night started to fall. Alex started to pack everything up thinking they were done for the day when Lee spoke up.

"Hey hold on today isn't over yet Princess, if this last thing doesn't cheer you up then i'm out of ideas." He said signaling her to follow him to the trunk.

She looked at him with curiosity and followed his lead. He gave her a cocky look then pulled out a bag she hadn't noticed before and took out something that surprised her. He had a damn grenade launcher in his hands.

Alex laughed out loud for the first time that day which put a smile on his face.

"You're kidding me ? We're really gonna shoot that out here?" She questioned.

"yeah jack don't give a shit as long as we keep it in the clearing." He said seriously.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know about this."

"Come on hun you know you want to." He pressured.

Her face lit up. "Ok but just once." She said delightfully.

He gave her a quick lesson then handed it over.

She aimed at the center of the targets and pulled the trigger holding her breath till it landed. It exploded blowing the targets to pieces and sending those pieces flying into the air. She giggled dancing around and clapping. A hand landed not too far from them and she ran out to grab it, deciding she was going to keep it as a souvenir.

Lee laughed at her antics. She had to be the only girl he knew that liked blowing shit up. He had known for awhile something was going on between her and Gunnar. He could see why the Swede liked her and honestly if it hadn't been for Lace he might have pursued her himself. The girl was a wild card it was impossible not to like her. Even if she was done with Gunner, guy code prevented him from ever trying anything though. He sighed thinking she was probably better suited to Gunnar anyways. Alex was a little on the crazy side but he knew better than to ever say as much.

She ran back over to him. "That was pretty awesome I have to admit. You sure know how to show a girl a good time Christmas." She said still smiling.

Finally they packed up and headed back into town. Lee dropped her off back at the shop checking the parking lot for Gunnars bike before unlocking the door for her to get out.

"See you later princess." Lee said winking at her before driving off.

After doing her best to dodge all of barneys questions she went home. She had just sat down with a pint of cherry jubilee ice cream in her hands when someone knocked on her door. She huffed annoyed that someone had interrupted her ice cream binge then answered the door expecting to see Barney or maybe Tool. She was a little shocked to see Yin Yang on her doorstep though.

"Hey?"

"You sound unhappy to see me." Yang said.

"No just surprised. I didn't know you knew where I lived." Alex replied. "Come in."

"I won't stay for long, I just wanted to speak with you about something."

She led him over to her living room and plopped down on the couch facing him, then began destroying her ice cream.

"Some people think I am slow because I do not talk much, but I see much more than others because I watch carefully." He started.

"Ok?" Alex said confused not sure what he was getting at.

"Barney called me earlier and asked me to keep an eye on Gunnar. Make sure he did not get into trouble. He also told me what happened." He added before pausing.

She didn't like where this was going but didn't want to interrupt.

"I found him at the bar and stayed with him for a little while. He had already been there for some time and is probably still there. He didn't say much but I know what he is doing."

"What are you talking about Yang?" She asked annoyed this was the last thing she wanted to be talking about right now.

"He is pushing you away Alex. He doesn't want to hurt you again. Look normally I would not share something told in confidence but from what I was able to gather from his rambling he thinks he is saving you. When you first showed up I saw the way he was drawn to you. He is a crazy man but less so when you are around. I believe you could make him a better man." Yang said.

"Crazy is an understatement all I wanted was an apology for what happened on our last job and he couldn't even do that." She said a little angrily.

"I have watched you two and I know you care for him even now. His words would not affect you this way if you did not. Whatever he said I am sure he did not mean it. He and I have not always been friends I know he is not easy to get along with, but I believe you could help him. Maybe even stop him from drinking himself into a coma tonight." He finished.

"Really thats why you're here? Well you can forget about it i'm not going anywhere near him unless I have to." She said firmly.

Yang didn't say a word he knew he didn't have to. His words had gotten to her. Instead he just stared at her silently with a knowing look on his face.

"Damnit Yang why couldn't you just let me hate him for one more night?" She huffed before getting up completely forgetting about her ice cream.

"You're driving." She said throwing on some shoes.

Yang smiled slightly before following her downstairs to his car.

When they arrived at the bar Gunnar had holed up in Alex turned her nose up in disgust. It was a shithole not their regular place. She walked in ignoring the man standing outside who whistled at her as she passed. Yang was close behind her and shook his head when he spotted his friend.

Alex turned and looked at Yang. "Yeah. He sure looks broken up." she said sarcastically.

He had two women in his lap and was drinking straight from a bottle of rum. He seemed to be having the time of his life. They continued over to his side pushing past a few unsavory looking characters. Alex stood silent waiting for him to notice her.

He frowned when he saw her and took another swig of the rum.

"Back to do some more damage?" He said.

"You think you're doing me a favor by calling me a whore then running off with a couple hookers?" She said hotly.

Gunnar looked to Yang. "Really dude? What else did you tell her?"

Yang shrugged his shoulders before backing off to give them some space.

"What's it matter anyway?" He said brushing her off turning his attention back to the brunette in his lap.

"God you're something else you know that!" She said rolling her eyes. She pulled a wad of twenties from her back pocket and unfurled them splitting them between the two women.

"Here now get lost." Then she jerked her thumb towards the door.

The women counted the money out then left to find someone else to prey on.

"Hey! I was about to get lucky, I haven't had a threeway in awhile." He said defiantly trying to stand up but only managing to knock his bottle over and fall out of his chair.

"No you were about to get an STD from tramp one and tramp two." She said annoyed.

She tried to pull him up to no avail he was even heavier than he looked. He laughed at her.

"Go home doll you shouldn't be here." He said pushing her away yet again.

"Damnit Gunnar get up this is pathetic even for you." Alex said trying again to pull him up.

Yang saw how much trouble she was having and came to the rescue. Between the two of them they were able to get him to his feet and out the door. He shoved them away and stumbled over to his bike.

"Oh hell no Gunnar get in the car you are not getting on that bike." She said expecting compliance.

He started to argue but Alex stole his keys. As mad as she was at him she wasn't going to let him kill himself. They walked him over to the car and he got in the back. His head rolled back and he mumbled some nonsense about not being able to win. They were closest to Alex's house so thats where Yang went. Gunnar was even more out of it when they pulled up and it was literal hell getting him up the stairs.

"Where do you want him?" Yang asked grunting some from the weight of his load.

"On the couch." She replied.

They let him drop not caring that he his head on the arm of the couch. Gunnar blacked out the second he hit the couch anyway.

"Are you ok with him alone?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah its fine go home its late. I can handle Drunkenstein here." she said smiling at him.

"Ok, but call me if you need to." He said before leaving.

Alex sighed looking at the man on her couch that seemed to make her whole apartment look smaller. What was she going to do with him? He confused the living shit out her and had her emotions all out of whack. Her feelings went from one extreme to another when it came to him and it made her want to pull out her hair.

She huffed when she saw her ice cream still sitting on the coffee table.

"Its ruined now thanks to him." She muttered to no one.

She walked into the kitchen to throw it away. Then she felt eyes on her, Gunnar was sitting up watching her through half lidded eyes. She turned away from him and grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge.

She sat on the floor next to him and handed him the water.

"Drink it, you'll thank me in the morning." She said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He questioned.

At first she said nothing but then changed the subject.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

He emptied the bottle and tossed it to the side. Then he covered his face with his massive forearm.

"Why are you trying to push me away Gunnar? What are you trying to accomplish?" She said leaning towards him to pull his arm away so she could look at his face.

"You deserve better than me. I've already hurt you once I don't want it to happen again." He said matter of factly refusing to meet her eyes.

"Do I have a say in this? I mean I have a mind of my own, maybe I'm willing to take that chance." She replied.

"You don't know what want, you think you do but you don't." He insisted slurring his words.

"Im a grown woman after 27 years on this planet I think i'm old enough to know what I want!"

He finally looked at her but didn't say a word.

Alex leaned over him and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I know you're not perfect Gunnar and neither am maybe we can help each other?" She said softly.

Gunnar rolled onto his side effectively turning his back to her.

Alex got up wordlessly. Fine let him sit on his high horse what did she care? She went into her room slamming the door behind her and sprawled out on the bed not even bothering to get undressed.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."_

_Wuthering Heights_

The sun shone through her window lighting the room and piercing through her eyelids, causing her to grumble and slowly awake to the world. Why hadn't she gotten curtains yet? In no sense was she a morning person and waking up to the sun blinding you was far from pleasant. She thought she heard a creaking of floorboards but ignored it forgetting she had company and pulled a pillow over her head to block out the morning light.

She heard more creaking almost like someone was walking around her bedroom but continued to shut it out still exhausted from the night before. As she thought about how tired she was she began to remember why that was and she remembered a certain asshole had crashed on her couch last night. As the realization hit her she bolted up in bed and glared at said asshole who was staring around her room with wonder and perhaps a little shock. Which was most peoples reaction when they entered her room and saw her collection.

"What are you doing in my room! This is creepy on so many levels! Were you watching me sleep or something?" Alex screamed at him her face turning red with embarrassment.

Gunnar shook his head seemingly trying to come out of his trance induced by her her odd collection that lined her walls. The items filled two tall armoires and sat on shelves around her room they even sat on her headboard above her head. How could she sleep with all those eyes watching her? It was almost like they stared straight into his soul he was creeped out after just a few minutes in here.

"I had to take a piss and since you don't have a bathroom out there I figured it had to be in here."

He said still staring around the room like he was afraid one of the dolls would jump off a shelf at him any moment.

"What...what is all this?" He asked confused not understanding why she would have them.

Alex thought for a minute trying to think back to when she began her collection. She had been six maybe seven and her father had to leave again for who knew how long and she begged him to take her too he finally relented. He brought her nanny who also doubled as her tutor along too and they left for the ukraine. While her father had been off doing whatever it was that he did her nanny had taken her into the shop district in the village they were staying. Alex had wandered off in an old antique store while Liza was talking to the shopkeeper and found an old doll with a cracked face and the most beautiful victorian dress it had been made out of real velvet. She showed it to Liza and at first her nanny would not let her get it, she saw it as a waste of money and offered to buy Alex a new doll from the toy store. Eventually liza realized that the little girl would not leave without it and relented buying her the doll. After that her father would always bring back old sometimes broken but always unique dolls for her from his stay in other countries and when Alex got old enough to travel on her own she continued adding to her collection. Her collection numbered close to 150 last time she checked what Gunnar was seeing was only part of it. The ones in her room where her favorites the rest were in storage. Some of her dolls were normal enough if a bit old but others had burnt faces, missing eyes, cracks running down the lengths of their faces with pieces missing completely. She had porcelain dolls from mexico whose faces were painted like sugar skulls and even quite a few clown dolls, which weren't meant to be creepy but when the nose of said clown was broken out and it was still smiling it had a creepy effect.

"I started collecting them when I was a little girl, everyone knew how much I liked them and I always got them for my birthday or christmas or as just a random gift." Alex said shrugging her shoulders trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

Gunnar finally looked at her a look of bewilderment on his face. He grabbed one closest to him off a shelf and held it towards her. "Why would any little girl want this?" He asked still baffled.

The doll in question was one her father brought back from one of his trips that he had found in an abandoned apartment building. It was thin doll made from wood with a poorly sewn white gown and a painted on face. The doll was obviously handmade right down to the painted face and severely lopsided mouth the eyes weren't even the same size one being almost twice the size of the other.

"I just like it ok? I don't have to answer to you!" She said in defense of her poor doll ,who was he to criticize her dolls?

"Will you just get out of my room so I can take a shower and get dressed? I do have things to do today you know."

"Whatever." He said still not understanding her obsession and he could see it was real obsession. he left the room and sat on the couch she heard him turn on the news. Finally she got up and got ready for the day. After half an hour or so she entered was done and went to see what Gunnar was up to. Unsurprisingly he had made himself at home and was rummaging through her fridge looking for something to eat.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"don't you have anything to eat in this place?" He questioned ignoring her completely.

She grumbled something about boundaries and walked over slamming the fridge shut in his face.

"No actually I have yet to go shopping this week thats one of the thing on my to do list today." She said sharply.

"Lets go grab some food then, my treat." He replied seriously.

She looked at him like he had grown a second head. His personality had done a full 180 since yesterday and it was her turn to be confused.

"Consider it a truce offering. I know i've been a jerk and while I still believe you're wrong about me its obvious you aren't giving up so i'm going to stop trying to push you away." He said matter of factly.

Alex wasn't sure what to think he seemed so blase about the whole thing. She decided to let this play out since she was tired of fighting with him.

"Umm ok?" She said hesitantly. "There is a nice little diner a couple blocks up the street thats open for breakfast we can go there I guess."

"Great its seems like a nice day out we can just walk and enjoy the fresh air." Gunnar replied happily.

Alex continued to look at him strangely as they exited the apartment. Was she in a real life version of invasion of the body snatchers? Had something taken over his mind while she slept? Could he possibly have brain damage from drinking so much last night? Or did she cause this by throwing that wrench at his head?

As they crossed the street he interrupted her musings "I swear I can see the steam coming out of your ears. What are you thinking about so hard."

She looked up at him staring into his eyes checking to see if his pupils were normal. They were he probably didn't have brain damage then. "Nothing important just planning out my day." She replied smiling slightly.

When they got to the diner Gunnar even opened the door for her. This day is getting weirder by the minute she thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex quietly sat down in a booth by the front window. Gunnar had been right it was beautiful out today, the sun was shining brightly and the smell of autumn was in the air. It was hard to ignore it even in her present state of unease. Gunnar sat across from her his knees bumping the underside of the table causing it to shake knocking over the salt and pepper shakers.

"Damnit." He cursed setting the shakers up right again.

The waitress a busty mature redhead made her way to the table to take their drink orders.

"Hi guys, I'm Rusty i'll be taking care of you today."

She smiled sweetly at Alex taking her order first as to be polite. "What can I get you to drink sweetie?" She said as she laid to menus on the table.

"I'll just have a water." Alex replied and opened up the menu debating her choices.

"And for the gentleman?"

Gunnar answered without hesitation. "I'll take a beer."

Alex shook her head not looking up from her menu. Well that settled it this was definitely Gunnar and not an alien wearing his skin.

"Do you ever drink anything else?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"Of course but not while I'm eating beer brings out the flavor in everything. It enhances your meal." Gunnar replied with a smirk on his face then open up his own menu.

When the waitress returned they gave her their orders. Alex just ordered a chicken caesar salad wanting to keep it light. It may have been after eleven but she couldn't handle greasy food so soon after waking up. Gunnar on the other didn't seem to have that problem and ordered the combination platter with a little bit of everything. It had Shrimp creole, jambalaya and red beans and rice. he even went so far as to order a side of fried okra.

She stared at him arching an eyebrow. "Are you really gonna eat all that?"

"Hey you haven't seen anything yet I usually order twice that." he said shrugging his shoulders then stretching out lazily.

Alex bit her tongue deciding to take a sip of her water instead. She had resolved to play nice since he seemed to be trying so hard. Sighing she turned her attention to the outside of the restaurant watching the people passing by on the sidewalk. It was easy to tell which ones were tourists they were the ones oohing and aahing over everything taking millions of pictures. She smiled at their excitement. Unlike people who grew up here she understood the fascination. She herself had fallen in love with this city the first time she visited. Alex continues to let her thoughts wander while still maintaining some conversation with Gunnar. Until she saw two people she didn't really want to deal with right then. She wasn't embarrassed by any means she just wasn't in the mood to answer the inevitable questions.

Alex sat completely still hoping they would just keep walking by and not notice her. Lee of course being Lee looked right at them and Lacy of course followed his gaze, probably making sure he wasn't checking out another woman. Alex waved unenthusiastically as lacy knocked on the window a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oh my god, What a suprise!" Lacy said as she walked through the door dragging Lee behind her.

"yeah I know who would have thought." Alex said trying to hide her annoyance behind a fake smile.

Without warning Lacy sat her bags in the next booth and slide in beside Alex.

"This is such a cute little restaurant I can't believe I've never been here before." Lacy said still smiling. "isn't it so cute babe?"

"Its adorable." Lee said sarcastically sighing defeatedly he sat next to Gunnar.

Alex had to stifle a laugh at how uncomfortable the two men looked squashed into the small booth.

"Oh darlin what happened to your head?" Lacy asked pointing to the healing gash on his brow.

Lee was watching them both intently somewhat surprised they were eating together or even speaking to each other after yesterdays scene.

"Yeah Gunnar what happened to your head?" Lee pushed.

Gunnar scowled at him "I walked into a wall."

Lacy looked unsatisfied but dropped the subject turning to one that made Alex even more uncomfortable.

"I had no idea you two were an item. Why didn't you tell me Lee" She said reaching over to playfully slap his shoulder.

Alex was stunned not sure how to answer.

"Its news to me too baby." Lee replied a not so surprised look on his face.

Before Alex could deny it the waitress returned with their food. Gunnar began shoveling food in his mouth enjoying watching Alex squirm. Lacy forgetting her inquiry turned her attention to the waitress and ordered a sweet tea and a garden salad. Lee just asked for a glass of water.

Alex ate her salad in silence as lacy talked her ear off describing everything she had bought earlier that morning in excruciating detail or rather what Lee had bought her. Gunnar had polished off his food in no time and was deep in conversation with Lee about a car he was thinking of buying. This went on for what seemed like forever until Lacy pushed her plate away.

"Oh no babe I forgot my about my aerobics class!" She said quickly jumping up and grabbing her bags from the table behind them. Lee stood up a little slower before dropping a twenty on the table.

"I'm sorry you guys hopefully we can do this again soon. It will be sooo nice to finally have a couple to double date with." Lacy said smiling.

Alex had just taken a drink and choked on it violently at her words. She was still coughing and sputtering when Lee led Lacy out of the small restaurant and onto the street. Gunnar seemingly found Lacys assumptions funny as he was grinning and only half heartedly patting Alex on the back. Finally Alex caught her breath and he asked her if she was ok. Instead of answering she simply glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on lets get out of here so you can get to your important list of errands." He said still smiling some.

Alex pulled out her wallet to pay and Gunnar stopped her. "I got it" He said throwing a fifty on the table. Then they both got up and exited onto the street. It was after noon now and the streets were beginning to get crowded. They walked in comfortable silence to her apartment. Where they picked up her car and rode back to the bar where Alex had found him the night before. Alex pulled up next to his bike and put the car in park waiting for him to get out.

"Thanks for the ride doll." he said

"Well thanks for lunch."She replied smiling slightly. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and turned to face him.

"No problem I figure I owe you." He smirked.

"I'll see you later I guess." Alex said.

"Aren't you forgetting something doll?"

Alex felt her heartbeat quicken and her face flush. Was he asking for a kiss? Gunnar leaned closer to her and time seemed to freeze.

"My keys? I can't exactly go anywhere without them. And from what I remember you're the one who took them from me." He said.

Just like it started up again leaving Alex in a whirlwind of emotions Embarrassment being foremost she quickly pulled back and dug the keys out of her pocket handing them over. Damnit what the hell was wrong with her why did she still want him to kiss her? Even after all that had happened between them she still wanted him. He thanked her again before getting out of the car and shutting the door. She cursed herself before pulling away and heading off to run her errands. She had to stop by the bank and deposit some money so she could pay her bills and then she stopped at the store only buying a few days worth of groceries. She never knew when she would have to leave for a job and she hated the idea of wasting food. That made her shopping trips quick and easy. Before she went home she stopped by barneys wanting to make sure he knew she had calmed down and for the most part even gotten over what happened the day before. She didn't want him to worry that she might kill Gunnar on their next job. Alex assured him no matter what happened between her and Gunnar she would always remain professional on a job. Barney expected no such promise from Gunnar seeing how he was unpredictable in any circumstances and that was something he had accepted a long time ago.

After going to the gym for an hour or two Alex headed home. She collapsed on the couch when she got there and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the fan blowing on her face. her phone was chirping every few minutes. She knew it was Lacy the girl had been blowing up her phone since she left the restaurant and Alex had been ignoring them. Finally she grabbed her phone and texted Lacy back telling her they could meet up tomorrow and talk then. She didn't really want to but she also didn't want to hurt Lacys feelings knowing that Lee really cared for her.

Honestly she wasn't sure what to tell her. Alex herself wasn't even sure what was between her and Gunnar so it wouldn't be easy to try and explain that to someone else. She groaned loudly, why couldn't things be easier? Put her in the field and she was always calm and collected she felt right at home. Put a man in her life and she was lost. Alex hadn't had a relationship in years and she had only had one serious relationship ever which ended badly for both parties. Gunnar was the first man in a while she had taken interest in. That didn't mean she had been celibate but as far as getting emotionally involved with someone, it had been some time. That crazy son of a bitch made her feel alive in a way no one else ever had. True he also invoked feelings similar to homicidal rage but hey no one was perfect.

She found herself wishing Barney would take another job soon maybe killing someone would make her feel less tense.


	15. Chapter 15

_I just wanted to start this chapter by saying sorry I know its been forever since i've updated. Please don't hate me. I didn't forget about the story I just haven't had a computer to work with. I will try to make this chapter and the next few longer than normal to make up for it._

"Ally hello? Anyone home?"

Alex snapped back to reality at that. No matter what she would never get used to that nickname. She shivered slightly at hearing it again it always made her feel like a child or worse some valley girl. She hated to think how the guys would tease her about it. Meredith hated the name Alex she thought it was a guys name and Alexandra was too long for her taste so Ally it was. Anyone else would seriously piss her off by continuing to call her a name she hated but Meredith was impossible to be mad at. She had a calming aura that oozed out of her and that was why Alex had been spending so much time around her. If Alex didn't know any better she would swear it was some kind of voodoo.

She looked up at her landlord/newest friend with one eyebrow arched a questioning look on her face. "Yes meredith?"

Meredith huffed at her then said. "I was asking who that guy was I saw you leaving with the other morning, and then you went all dreamy on me."

"He is a friend of mine from work...who I sometimes sleep with." Alex replied unabashed.

At that Meredith stopped rummaging through the box on the counter and stared at her.

"Good Lord you sleep with that man? He has got to be one of the scariest men i've ever seen and I only saw him through the window." She finally said slightly flustered.

Alex simply shrugged her shoulders. "Don't let him hear you say that his head is already big enough. Trust me though he is not as bad as he looks."

Meredith nodded trusting Alexs judgement. "Ok then. Actually i'm glad to hear you're getting some you need to loosen up some. You always seem so wound up."

She continued looking through the box presumably taking inventory. "So how is he in bed?" She asked with a devilish look.

Alex laughed and stood up to stand beside her and help her pull out halloween decorations that Meredith put up every year. No one could call Alex a prude but seeing as she had never had any really close female friends this was all new to her.

"If you must know he is is pretty much the best of both worlds in that department. Depending on the mood he is in he can be wild and animalistic or he can be gentle and affectionate. Honestly the chemistry between us is ridiculous." She finally replied before gazing out the window thoughtfully.

"Whoo sounds intense." Meredith responded before wandering over to stick window clings of bats and witches on the front door.

"It is. Have you ever had one of those moments where you're looking into someones eyes and there is like this fire that you just know is going to burn you alive if you don't touch them?"

Meredith swung around having affixed that last screeching cat to the door. "Honey I had two kids with my ex and he never made me feel that way. You need to lock that down like now. That kind of passion is rare chances are you'll never feel it again if you let this one slip away."

Alex cleared her throat slightly uncomfortable now. "Its not that easy, most of the time i'm just as likely to send him to the hospital as I am to kiss him. That man can piss me off faster than anyone i've ever known. I mean he can be so annoying its unreal."

Her friend just smirked a knowing look in her eyes. "Sounds like love to me."

"Get real Meredith." Alex said while climbing up a small ladder to hang a ghost from the ceiling tiles.

"Maybe you're not there a hundred percent but it sure sounds like you're falling. Only someone you care about can elicit emotions that strong from you." Meredith replied.

Alex sighed exasperated. "Well of course I care about him he is a good guy and a loyal friend even if he is a tad psycho." Then she paused for a moment. "What we have is just chemical it will blow over eventually these things never last."

Meredith approached her with a look that clearly said she thought she was right but Alex knew she wasn't...Right? She couldn't be falling for Gunnar that would be insane.

Meredith watched as Alex drifted off into her thoughts again a small smile on her face. Her friend had it bad and even only having known her for a few months she knew that hulking giant of a man had another thing coming if he expected her to fall easy. She may have already started but he would probably have to drag her kicking and screaming the rest of the way. Now that she thought about it she wasn't surprised Alex was into a man like that. He looked like a warrior from days long gone. Meredith shook her head then patted Alex on the shoulder.

"Sure it is Hun." She said although she knew Alex wasn't listening.

Half an hour later Merediths shop was dressed for the season. With fake cobwebs in all the corners and a few witches, bats, and black cats scattered around the place. Alex smiled at their handiwork. She had volunteered to help last week seeing how Halloween was also her favorite holiday.

Meredith inherited the place from her grandmother who passed away when meredith was just seventeen. Shortly after graduating she turned what had been a run down wig shop into a mostly respectable costume shop. Of course she never got rich off of it, in fact for a few months after her split from her ex meredith and her kids had lived in the one bedroom apartment upstairs.

Alex actually had no idea about the empty apartment upstairs waiting to be rented out the first time she set foot in the shop Dream Works. She had just happened to pass it one day while on the way to look at another place for rent. The store caught her eye and she pulled over to take a look at it. Dream Works being a costume shop of course offered halloween type costumes but it also boasted a variety of period costumes that could be rented or bought. There was even a second floor that housed the more risque costumes meant to be worn in ones own home. That room was smaller than the one downstairs since half the space upstairs had been made into the apartment Alex now called home.

After browsing for a few minutes Meredith had come over to Alex to see if she could help her and somehow the empty space upstairs became the topic. Once Alex had seen the place she knew she didn't have to look any further. There was a separate staircase on the outside of the building so Alex wouldn't have to worry about going through the store. The main room was open and bright with two huge windows. The one bedroom was relatively large with a walk in closet and huge bathroom. A few days later after all her information checked out she moved in. Somewhere along that timeline Alex had grown to genuinely like Meredith. Sure she was a two years older and had two kids but Alex admired her. She was all alone in the world with no family other than her children and no one to help her and yet she was always smiling. Alex liked that about her in that way at least they were alike they were both survivors.

Later that night Alex and Meredith had moved their little gossip fest upstairs. Merediths kids were at a sleepover and while Alex couldn't convince her to really go out, she at least got her to agree to hangout and maybe have a few mojitos.

"No way. There is no way you can seriously be implying that Alcide has a hotter ass than Eric!" Alex said unbelieving.

Meredith giggled. "I'm not implying anything i'm simply stating a fact. Alcide is a bronze god he could use me for a chew toy anytime."

Alex snorted and burst out laughing uncontrollably. She straightened up and put on her best serious face fighting the urge to laugh again. "So you're gonna tell me you wouldn't let Eric stick his fang in you?" She fought back.

Merediths mouth twitched. "Well maybe just the tip." At that both women lost it and tumbled over on the couch laughing hysterically.

Someone knocked on the door and Alex paused the episode of true blood they had been watching and finished off the mojito she had been drinking before getting up to answer it. Still laughing she opened the door to reveal Gunnar and then stepped back waving him in. Gunnar looked at her confused before walking through the door and closing it behind him.

Alex finally able to get her laughter under control simply said "Me and Meri here are just having a little fun." and motioned towards the slightly tipsy woman on the couch whose eyes were glued to the TV which had a naked man center screen.

"Hey there wild man." Meredith greeted him without looking up.

"WIld man." Gunnar said raising one eyebrow.

Both women giggled. "Its an inside thing." Alex replied. Then wandered back over to the couch to fight for control of the remote. At this point Meredith had the show playing in slow motion so she could watch a naked Alcide walk away.

"See I told you bronze buns of steel!" She half yelled.

"I'm not arguing that the man doesn't have a nice ass i'm just saying Erics is better." Alex replied matter of factly as she grabbed her glass from the table intending to make another mojito. She walked over to the island counter and picked the rum.

"Oh no the rum is gone." She said in disbelief.

"Why is the rum gone?" Meredith called from the couch echoing her sadness.

Gunnar who up until now had remained mostly silent took his cue. "Well actually that works out I was coming to see if you wanted to head up to the bar with me all the other guys are already there. Of course Meri can come too it would help even out the guy to girl ratio."

"Great idea! You're my savior Gunnar." She said enthusiastically before kissing him and wrenching Meredith up from the couch.

She pulled her into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Two seconds later she poked her head out the door to say "Just ten minutes sweetness." Then retreated to the bedroom once more leaving Gunnar to wonder about her strange mood.

Alone behind the closed door Alex eyed a slightly nervous meredith. She was still dressed for work since she hadn't been home yet.

"There is no way you can wear that, you can borrow something of mine I have just the thing in mind." Alex finally commented.

Alex dug through her closet and pulled out a loose fitting white dress with crochet knitted shoulders. It was sleeveless so she also picked out a denim jacket.

"Its a little short on me but it should be fine on you." she said tossing the dress and jacket to Meredith.

"Look Alex i'm not sure i'm up for this." Meredith said softly.

"What why not it will be fun? If you're worried about the guys messing with you don't i'll keep them in line." Alex said jokingly and winked at her.

"I just don't really do this stuff you know?" Meredith replied looking down at the dress in her hands.

Alex sobered a little. "Every girl needs a night out once in awhile. I promise you'll have fun and if i'm wrong and you're still uncomfortable when we get there then we can just leave."

Meredith took a deep breathe. "Ok lets do this." she smiled and changed quickly then she stepped into a pair of light brown cowboy boots.

Alex just changed into a pair of dark jeans and a fitted white top. She topped it off with a black leather biker jacket and slipped on her black combat boots.

"Ten minutes my ass." Gunnar grumbled as they walked back into the living room.

Alex ignored him and walked out the door with Meredith close behind her.

"Hey guys." Alex said cheerily as they approached the table where the rest of the expendables crew was sitting.

"This is my friend Meri." She added.

Barney spoke first. "Nice to meet you Meri." He must have noticed how uncomfortable she was because then added. "Don't let the guys intimidate you they're like overgrown kittens." He chuckled. "Even Gunnar over there, he practices that face every night in the mirror."

The guys all roared with laughter except for Lee who seemed to be in a foul mood. Alex figured it had something to do with the woman sitting in his lap. Every other day it was something with those two. Alex prayed that she wouldn't have to listen to Lacy whine about it tonight. Meredith seemed to lighten up though and pulled up a chair next to Barney.

"Hey what do you want to drink? Its on me." Alex asked her.

"I'll just take a bud light." she answered.

"Sure thing." Alex replied before she could turn around Gunnar stopped her.

"Hey what about me? I want a drink too."

She smiled back at him sarcastically. "Sure darling what would you like?"

He winked at her. "You know what I like."

Meredith laughed though she turned her head to try to hide it.

Alex's eyes narrowed but she turned away and walked to the bar. She came back at with a beer for Meredith, a jack and coke, and a pink fruity drink made at her request.

She sat the pink drink in front of Gunnar then sat down next to him.

"What the hell is this?" He remarked.

Alex took a sip of her jack and coke. "I'm not sure I had the bartender make it specially for you."

He grimaced at her. "You know what? I don't care as long as it has liqueur." Then he took a long drink of the pink concoction.

Caesar shook his head and laughed. "I think it fits you man."

"Hey bite me baldie." Gunnar retorted.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Toll Road of all people checking out Meredith. It was so subtle she wasn't sure at first but after watching him closely for a few minutes she knew she was right. He kept shifting in his chair like he was nervous. Well I'll be damned she thought did Road have a crush?

She wasn't really surprised Meredith was beautiful in a classic way. She was curvier than Alex by far and where Alex was tall and slender Meredith was shorter and voluptuous. Along with having red hair she had a dusting of freckles across her nose and a light creamy complexion.

By the time Meredith had finished her first drink she was laughing and joking with everyone. Except Road every time he opened up his mouth to talk to her he either said something inappropriate or just plain stupid. Alex felt bad for the poor guy, it was clear by Merediths reaction to him he wasn't winning any favor from her.

"Anyone up for a game of pool?"Alex asked after Gunnar got back with their second round.

"Only if you're ready to get your ass kicked again." Gunnar replied arrogantly.

"No thank you I learned my lesson you're on my team this time. Meri why don't you play too? one of the other guys can play with you." Alex said.

"Oh i'm not very good at pool." The other woman replied.

"That doesn't matter neither is Alex." Gunnar said winking at her.

Alex replied by smacking him on the shoulder playfully. "I'm sure your partner could help you out some."

"Ok sure why not." Meredith said.

"So which one of you charming gentlemen volunteer for the job?" Alex asked.

Barney declined as usual he wasn't big on the game. But both Road and Caesar said they would play.

"Road it is then." Alex said quickly.

"Hey what gives?" Caesar said throwing his hands up in mock anger.

"Sorry friend but you always hit the balls off the table and I don't feel like getting hit by one tonight." Alex joked.

He pretended to sulk in his seat when the foursome got up to play.

Road was actually a pretty good player and Alex and Gunnar lost the first two matches.

"What are you doing we're stripes this time!" Gunnar yelled at her frustratedly.

"oops my bad." Alex giggled as she knocked not one but two solid balls into the corner pocket.

When it was Merediths turn to shoot Alex couldn't help but notice how cute Road looked trying to help her angle her stick. She giggled again loudly and Road looked up and actually blushed aware he had been caught trying to cop a feel.

He waited till after his shot then went to the bar to order another drink.

"I need another drink." Alex slurred.

"oh no you don't you already can't see the damn balls and I aint losing again." Gunnar said firmly.

She smiled seductively at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure cause the alcohol is making me feel extra friendly tonight." She whispered in his ear.

Gunnar swore. "Fine get your damn drink." But he still smiled at her."If we lose because of you one more time though you're gonna have to make it up to me."

Alex blew him a kiss before following Road to the bar.

"Listen up mister." She started. "I see what you're doing over there with Meri and I feel obligated as your friend to warn you she comes with baggage. She has two kids and a crazy ex husband who still manages to cause trouble in her life whenever he can."

"And-" Toll road cut her off. "Look I appreciate what you're doing but you don't have to, Meri seems great i don't mind all that stuff we all have baggage." He said.

"Thats sweet but I wasn't finished. I was going to say Meredith is also my friend and as her friend I feel it is my duty to tell you that you better not be fucking around. She has been hurt a lot and if you use her or make her cry even once I will cut your balls off with a dull blade."

Road laughed.

"I'm serious." Alex said. She continued to stare at him a promise in her eyes and then suddenly smiled.

"Now that thats been said let me give you some pointers. Meri loves bikes but has never ridden on one so maybe you could offer her a ride sometime? Also she said before she wants to find a smart guy apparently her ex was a moron. I know you like classic lit and so does she so if yall go out work that into the conversation. Oh and one more thing her kids will be with their dads mother this weekend, i'll see if I can get her to agree to the four of us hanging out."

Toll road grinned at her. "This rounds on me...Don't worry though i'm at a stage in my life where one night stands no longer appeal to me."

"Glad to hear that." She said as he handed her her drink.

An hour and two more lost games of pool later the group found themselves back at the table. Christmas and Lacy had left sometime ago after getting into a small fight in front of Barney, Caesar, And Yang.

"Its getting kinda late." Barney said looking at his watch. "I'm gonna head home."

"It was nice meeting you Meredith." He smiled at her then looked to Alex and then to Gunnar. "Make sure she gets home ok."

"Of course." Gunnar replied.

Caesar and Yang also said their goodbyes and left at the same time. Shortly thereafter the rest of the group headed outside. Meredith and Road lingered in the doorway and Alex knew that she was giving him her number. Then he roared away on his chopper down the narrow street. After dropping Meredith off at her house Gunnar turned his truck in the direction of his house.

"Just where do you think you're taking me?" Alex questioned trying to sound serious but she couldn't hide the laughter in her voice.

"We lost five games in a row to them tonight and I lost a hundred bucks to Road because of you. So it seems to me you have to find a way to make it up to me." He smirked.

Alex gasped in mock surprise. "Why Mr Jensen what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"The kind that I want to make love to tonight." He replied smoothly his voice sounding like black velvet.

Instantly she felt that familiar heat rushing through her body She became acutely aware of how close they were in the truck with her still sitting in the middle. Their thighs were touching and the sensation it caused made her heart flutter. By the time they arrived at his place she was thoroughly worked up and followed him into the house without question. She stood in the living room and watched as he slowly walked towards her taking his shirt off in the process. She admired his body from her spot not moving an inch. His body was covered in scars and he looked to her like a viking warrior ready to ravish her. The raw hunger in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat. He grabbed her head and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. When their lips met she swore she felt electricity surge through her body. He deepened the kiss until they were both pawing at each others clothes in a frenzy. WIthin minutes they were both naked Gunnar began to pick her up and she broke the kiss and pushed him back onto the couch. She straddled him holding herself just above his erection and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "How bad do you want me?"

His voice was hoarse when he answered. "More than I've ever wanted anything."

That answer seemed to suffice because she claimed his mouth with a kiss and impaled herself on him. He moaned into her mouth and grabbed her hips to take control. He surged into her over and over again until they came together their cries of pleasure ringing out into the night. She collapsed on top of him seeing stars. Her breathing ragged she said softly "I don't think I can move."

"Too bad because i'm not done with you yet." He replied.

He stood up still inside of her and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her back on the bed.

She smiled up at him "You're insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you." He said honestly.


	16. Chapter 16

_I know I haven't said as much but this story takes place between the first and second movie. You may already have guessed that because of my references to Gunnars history and the fact that he is clean now. I wanted to specify that because of some of the stuff that will be happening in the next few chapters. I also wanted to say thanks to the people who take the time to comment I may not always say it but I do really appreciate it._

"COS I'M T.N.T. I'M DYNAMITE

T.N.T. AND I'LL WIN THE FIGHT

T.N.T. I'MA POWER LOAD

T.N.T. WATCH ME EXPLODE!"

Surprisingly enough Alex could actually hear Gunnars phone ringing over his damn snoring. Not surprisingly He didn't and continued to sleep right through it. The man was one hell of a deep sleeper and right now it was interfering with her sleep. The fact that his ring tone was obnoxiously loud only served to make her even more pissed.

The phone stopped ringing and she sighed then rolled over to go back to sleep. She didn't know what time it was but birds were still chirping so it was probably too early.

Then his phone started ringing again.

"COS I'M T.N.T.-"

"Gunnar wake the fuck up!" Alex screamed out at him from under her pillow and turned effectively kicking him in his naked backside. She smirked when she heard him tumble to the floor and curse."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!" He bellowed.

"Just answer your damn phone!" She screeched back at him then threw a pillow at his head.

He growled at her but picked up the phone. "What!" He demanded.

"Hey I wanted to let you know those parts you ordered came in." Barney said on the other end not at all confused by his angry tone. Gunnar wasn't what you'd call a morning person.

"You couldn't have just texed me that?" Gunnar asked incredulously.

"Barney Ross does not text." He answered before hanging up.

"Unbelievable." Gunnar mumbled before turning his attention back to the woman lying naked in his bed. After kicking him out of HIS own bed she then added insult to injury by wrapping herself up in HIS blankets leaving none for him.

"Evil wench" He grumbled quickly forming a revenge plan.

Before she could react to the name calling Gunnar tipped the mattress up sending her rolling to the floor with a thud. She shrieked her surprise and turned red with outrage.

"What is wrong with you?" She cried.

"What's a matter can't take a dose of your own medicine? I've probably got your footprint on my ass and you don't hear me complaining." He said. His face portrayed anger but his tone was saying otherwise. He couldn't quite keep the laughter out of his voice. While he should be mad he wasn't she wasn't the first to react with anger or frustration when not able to wake him up. Shit most of the guys had done similar things while they were on a job and couldn't get him up.

She eyed him with malice from her blanket cocoon on the floor before standing up and letting the blankets pool around her ankles.

"Whatever i'm up now might as well take a shower. Do you mind?" She said that quickly letting go of her anger.

"Not at all make yourself at home." He said somewhat mesmerized by the way the light played off her naked form.

She turned and walked out of the room leaving him to gawk at her nakedness. He loved the fact that she wasn't shy about her body. She didn't even try to cover some of her more obvious scars. He knew some women would be ashamed or embarrassed think of themselves as less womanly but not Alex. He once saw a complete stranger walk up to her in a bar and ask her how she got the scar on her neck. The mark in question was just a thin line maybe a inch in length just under the left side of her jaw. While nearly invisible most of the time in the right light it just popped and anyone paying attention could see it. Without missing a beat Alex had smiled at the man and told him the story of how some asshole had spotted her waiting on a cab alone after leaving a bar and decided she was an easy target. In her drunken state he managed to sneak up on her and hold a knife to her throat. She simply told the man he didn't have the balls and pressed against the knife, the alcohol in her system making her cocky. She had been right though he didn't and had turned and run away from the crazy drunk bitch.

It was the little things like that that drew Gunnar to her while she fit more into society than he did, on some levels she was just as crazy as him and he thought it was sexy as hell. She was his warrior woman. Some people would consider her flawed but she was perfect for him. He had a very strong personality and he needed a woman that could hold her own with him. Alex did that and more she kept him on his toes and he loved that.

Gunnar looked down and realized that he was standing at attention so he decided to join her in the shower.

A short half hour later they were both in the kitchen. Alex was sitting on a barstool at the counter watching Gunnar cook breakfast. Thats right Gunnar of all people was cooking it had surprised Alex a little when he made the offer. She had thought he was joking at first but once she realized he was completely serious she jumped at the offer. Not only was she starving she really wanted to see what a man like Gunnar thought of as breakfast food.

She wasn't surprised when he sat a plate in front of her with Steak, eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Wow thats a lot of meat." She said.

"Real men eat meat get over it." He answered before he started shoveling food into his mouth.

She might have been a little overwhelmed by all the food but it was really good and and before she knew it she had eaten all of it.

After cleaning up Gunnar asked her what she wanted to do.

"Well what do you usually do on the weekends?" She inquired.

Half an hour later they were downtown walking around at the swap meet of antique and collectors cars. The leaves were falling around them as they strolled from car to car. Some had for sale signs on them some didn't. Many owners just brought their cars here to show them off but some just wanted to unload a project car they didn't have the time or money for.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of buying another car?" Alex said.

"I don't have any plans to but if I found the right car maybe. Some cars only show up for sale every so often." He replied smoothly.

She watched him brush his bangs out of his face as he leaned over to take a closer look at the interior of an old vette. She smiled at the action he would hate it if she said so but somehow it softened his harsh looks making him look almost boyish.

"So are you some kind of collector now?" She joked.

"Not exactly. After I went through detox Barney suggested I pick up a hobby, something to help keep me busy when i'm not working. It sounded kind of lame but I thought why not?"

Alex kept silent. He had never talked to her about this stuff before.

"I'm clean though and I still haven't felt the need to use again so maybe it helped or maybe my body just got smart."

"As long as you don't turn into one of those old guys with a garage full of old cars that spends all day polishing them and talking to them but then never drives them." She said to lighten the mood and subtly hint that his past wasn't an issue for her.

By the time the had checked out all the cars and decided they were done for the day it was a little after noon. Gunnar dropped her off at her place and she decided she wanted to call Meredith and make sure she was ok. She had been pretty out of it last night when they dropped her off.

"Hey Ally" Meredith said answering her phone.

"Hey I just wanted to see how you were feeling. You literally passed out the second you hit your bed last night." Alex asked

"I'm ok I just woke up with a little bit of a hangover. I had a lot of fun last night thanks for making me go." She replied.

Alex laughed. "No problem. So what's up with you and Road? I thought I saw you guys exchanging numbers last night?"

Meredith yawned into the phone. "I don't know I mean he seems sweet, at first he was kind of creeping me out because he kept staring at me but then he seemed to loosen up and actually started talking."

"What do you think, you know him better than I do? Do you think he is worth my time?"

"I think that Road is a great guy, He can be kinda quiet at times and withdrawn but I don't think thats a bad thing. The man has never been anything but respectful towards me. He does have some issues he is working on but I would definitely let you know if I thought he would be bad for you." Alex said honestly.

"Oh and for the love of god never ever ask him about his ears." She added.

Meredith laughed. "I thought about it more than once last night but decided against it."

"Thank you for that the man has a definite complex when it comes to his ears. If you even hint at the subject he will not shut up about it. All you need to know is he used to wrestle and the ears are a result of that."

"Ok i'll keep that in mind." Meredith giggled.

"Oh hey I have to go i've got someone beeping in."

"Ok give me a call back later." Alex replied.

After getting off the phone Alex decided to take a short nap. She was still exhausted, going to bed late and waking up early just didn't sit well with her. She would have sworn that she had barely fallen asleep when Barney called her and asked her to meet him at tool's place later around sevenish. They had a job offer and Barney wanted everyone to hear it before he made a decision. Ugh that was the second time that man had woken her up today with a phone call.

Realizing there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep now she got up and ate a light lunch. Then against her better judgement she called Lacy. The girl had been blowing up her phone with text messages all day. Alex figured that she might need someone to talk to after whatever it was that went down last night between her and Lee. After a short phone call Alex had begrudgingly agreed to meet Lacy at a small cafe not far from her house for some coffee.

"I don't know what's wrong with him the last few days he has just been so moody and last Night I had just had enough of it. I tried to get him to open up about it but that just made things worse." Lacy said sadly.

"I'm sure he will come around just give him time. Some guys need to sulk for a little while before letting it out." Alex replied not sure what else to say. She had noticed the same thing but didn't have a clue what was wrong with him either. Alex wasn't the nosy type though so she had left him alone. She took another sip of her latte and unsuccessfully tried to change the topic.

"You don't think he is going to break up with me do you?" Lacy said suddenly causing Alex to choke slightly on her drink. This right here was exactly why Alex hadn't wanted to do the friend thing with Lacy.

"No I don't think so. Frankly if he was going to do that he would have after you first cheated on him and never looked back."

Lacy teared up a little. "I was so stupid I never should have done that. I just can't stand the idea of losing him."

Alex wanted to feel sorry for her but couldn't find it in her. Lacy was a sweet girl and seemed genuinely sorry for the pain she caused Lee but any regret she was feeling was her own fault.

"Just let him come to you. I'm sure everything will work out." Was all Alex could manage to say in the subject.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get any pity from her audience Lacy eventually changed the subject.


End file.
